Mutants in Gunsmoke
by claudius
Summary: It's back! The New Mutants accidentally teleport to Gunsmoke, where they meet Lina and her friend Ericks. A TrigunTenchiNew Mutants X-Over (a sequel to "Tenchi the New Mutant").
1. Exodus

Mutants in Gunsmoke 

Chapter 1: Exodus

By claudius

     I do not own the copyrights to any of these characters. "Tenchi Muyo" (created by Maskai Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda) owned by AIC. "Trigun" (created by Yasuhiro Nightow) owned by Yasuhiro Nightow/ Shonen Gahosha/ Tokuma Shoten/JVC. "The New Mutants" (created by Chris Claremont and Bob McLeod), Psylocke (created by Alan Moore and Alan Davis), Luna (by John Byrne) and Magneto (created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby) are owned by Marvel Comics.

===============================================================

     Being a fan of anime (which inspired my writing the Tenchi/New Mutants fanfiction X-over THE PRINCE AND THE SORCERESS), I thought of adding more crossovers of the New Mutants and other anime stories (it helps when you have a dimensional teleporter in the team).

     However, my need to present these X-Overs before my interest waned surpassed the patience in eventually processing stories in a chronological order, which would take a long time. So I thought of doing this: Since these X-Overs were broken up into different storylines attached to one running theme, I thought of releasing the chapters of several stories simultaneously (only the concluding storylines will be postponed for a certain chronological order and time). 

    My design is a series of different individual stories. This would begin with one introduction storyline, leading to three related stories that will all eventually lead to a climatic storyline, and finally a falling action. Story A (which I have finished) is the introductory storyline that will present the major assortment of characters. Their adventures would be continued in Story B, and following that, Story C. Story BC will be a subplot to these two stories, with different characters and story revelations that will prove important afterwards. Both casts will finally be brought together in a climatic storyline, Story D, followed by a conclusion (Story E). The story you are reading is Story B, which has been released simultaneously with Story C. New chapters will follow each.   

     This is a map to help ease the confusion you readers might be thinking:

Tenchi the New Mutant (Chapters 1-5: Story A)

               |      

   /-------------------------------------------------------\                 

Mutants in Gunsmoke (Story B)                    Rescue from Limbo (Story BC)

The Kakarrotto Saga (Story C)

   \------------------------------------------------------/

                |

Twilight (Story D)

         |

Tenchi the New Mutant (Chapters 6-etc.: Story E)

     I know this experiment would wreck the surprise and mystery for readers. After all, reading story C would predict what might happen in story B. However, I hope not to give too much away. Besides, the reader would have already guessed by reading Story A that I mean to be faithful to the canons the X-Overs were based from. No matter how bad the situation the characters are in, they will have to fulfill their destinies. For the reader, the surprise will be in how they survive. 

=============================================================

    I've come to the point of my story where it might be confusing for those unfamiliar of New Mutants lore (and my own) to understand the constant dual naming. Here is a list of the New Mutants with their code-names:

Dani Moonstar (Mirage)                       Amara Aquilla (Magma)

Sam Guthrie (Cannonball)                     Illyana Rasputin (Magik)

Xian/Shan Coy Manh (Karma)             Doug Ramsey (Cypher)

Roberto DaCosta (Sunspot)                 Tenchi Masaki (Light-Ken)

Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane)                   

Also Betsy Braddock (Psylocke)

=============================================================

     Ryoko dropped her chopsticks. Ayeka and Sasami did as well. This action was as unusual as it was unpredictable. A moment before, they were trying hard to live with their days without Tenchi, going through their usual business of catfights, explosions, insults, doing chores, skipping chores.

     Then something snapped. The sense was overwhelming and deep. It was as if something had vanished from their lives.

     The three girls looked at each other with revelation. In simultaneous voices, they yelled out "Tenchi!"

     No one knew why the boy could be associated with this discomfort. They just _felt_ it. Something wrong had happened to Tenchi!

     And there was only one person who knew for sure. 

     The three girls jumped up from their table, upsetting the whole furniture. They headed for what looked like a simple wall under the staircase. Suddenly, a door materialized. Its opening revealed the figure of Washu. Unlike the others, she gave out an expression of coolness.

     "Little Washu!" cried Ayeka. "Something has happened-"

     Washu interrupted this decree with a predictive "I know. Tenchi has ceased to exist in this dimension."

     This garnered a gasp from all those present. How could Tenchi cease to exist? They had seen him yesterday through transmission, a link disrupted thanks to Mihoshi.    

     But that is what Washu had said. With her diminutive height, she explained that she had been keeping track of Tenchi since he left. Oh, it was invasion of privacy, but Washu was not the person to respect such details. A few moments ago, her machines readouts picked up a surge of inter-dimensional energy that silenced all detection of Tenchi.

     "Inter-dimensional energy?" questioned Sasami.

     "Correct. I've been picking up appearances of such an upsurge in the United 

States. Because he was presently staying at the School for Gifted Youngsters in New York, I presumed only one person in that vicinity capable of such harnessing."

     "Illyana," Ryoko spoke that name coldly. Whatever the time span, that girl still made a bother to her heart. "And since Tenchi is no longer on Earth, I can guess where he might be."

     "Limbo." Washu concluded.

     Ayeka couldn't believe it. Illyana had made it clear that she had given up on her love. She wouldn't do something immoral with her Tenchi. On the other hand, she was a demon sorceress…

    "Little Washu," asked Ayeka with a need for confirmation. "Are you sure Limbo might be the place?"

     Washu looked away in thought. "I am not fully certain. The region appears to be closed off from even _my_ power."

     "What do you mean, _your power?_" shouted Ryoko.

     Washu was definitely not happy with that. She gave a shrug to Ryoko. "Well, daughter, with that lack of faith in _my_ abilities, then I guess I'll have to find Tenchi on my own."

     Ryoko gritted her teeth. However, she knew that her…mother was integral in finding Tenchi. She stomached her pride. With eyes closed shut in an attempt to suppress the utter indignity, she told Washu, "I'm in need of your power." She spoke this line in a hurried fashion, implying a lack of conviction.

     "What did you say?!" declared the scientist. 

     Ryoko repeated it slowly, with gritted teeth. "I'm in need of…your power."

    "Whose power?" asked Washu.

    "_Your_ power," Ryoko said with gritted teeth, slow pace, and growling sounds.      

    The little scientist smiled. "Then follow me." *

===

     The deserted plains of the land racked its domain with its hot and desolate mark. Very little could hope to survive in these regions, but much did. However, in this part of the desert, no life was around...

     Except for nine kids, an alien, a baby, and an Asgardian horse.

     The shuddering wave that brought them here was a large portal. It opened over a canyon. Without a doubt, that was a very dangerous spot to be, especially in mid-air. It was with good fortune that Warlock was holding everyone in his/its grasps, giving some security to safety. It was also within the techno-organic alien's skill to grow a long mushroom-shaped dome that caught all the air it fell over, proving the perfect parachute for his/its cargo, held on tentacles lined around its edges. 

     In everyone's mind, it was a close call. For Mirage, this was felt even more so. It looked as if Magik's teleportation powers blew it again. They were not on any building at this trip's end. Now they were in some sort of desert.

     Mirage had to get a closer look, and it could not be done at this hanging position. Brightwind was next to her, breaking his own chain with Warlock to float independently. It was with advantage that the horse was now flying close to her direction.

     "Warlock, lemme go!" she yelled, grabbing the line tightly.

     A tumor-like bump inflated itself from the tentacle that wrapped around her body. This tumor took on the facial characteristics of her friend. "QUERY: Danichieffriend- GRANTING- danger- IN- choice?"

    "It's okay, 'Locke. Just let me get on Brightwind."

     With a hollow moan, the alien's firm grip around Dani lost its strength. This transferred the dependability of her safety to her very grip. The girl shot out her legs to force a swing. A repeat increased this vibration. She swung back, she swung forward. The final part of this made her let go of the line, throwing her straight to Brightwind. She made it, though she now realized this success was made not entirely on her own abilities, but by her horse's maneuverability.

     Now feeling a sense of security with her steed, Mirage rode Brightwind around the Warlockian parachute. Gliding along the winds gave the rider a view to spot all who were with her. There was Roberto, holding on with no look of fear. His opposite, Sam, was frantically grasping his lifeline. Beside him, Dani saw Amara strongly embrace her line, looking out with bedazzlement.

     Next was Doug, holding a mixture of wariness and excitement to the environment below him. Then there was the cause of all this, Illyana leaning onto her lifeline as if it were a swing. Tenchi was slightly out of it, his eyes looping (with good reason, Dani defended in this critique). Shan was next, looking out disapprovingly. It appeared that Dani's best friend Wolfsbane was the last passenger of this circus. That would prove futile due to the rapport they shared. It was confirmed when the wolf-girl revealed a baby in her arms. Dani's emotions screamed with shock on the child's safety. Not even Warlock's own line, or Wolfsbane's strength on the babe could minimize that fear of danger. To make matters worse, there was nowhere a detection of Magneto or Betsy. Such concern about their absence was rightly present within Dani's mind. Without the teach, the team, and the baby, had to be her responsibility. 

===     

     The edge of the canyon proved the capable landing spot. Dani and Brightwind touched the barren floor with plenty of platform. Warlock, however, swerved dangerously at the edge. The Techno-being solved this problem by causing the middle of his/its parachute dome to lunge out a long stem that grafted tightly to the ground. Those above the stem were slowly lowered upon the ledge safely below them. The dome then made a rotation. Like a merry-go-round, Warlock pulled the kids dangling from the bottom to leveled ground, and released them. Luckily, Wolfsbane was one of the first. She got down with safe landing. Then, in a state of embarrassment, she handed Luna to Shan, transforming afterwards.

     The Mutants took the moment to rest. Some stood up, surveying the place, while others sat on the ground. Of the latter, only one was lying on his back.

     "Where did you take us?" Amara asked Illyana.

     "Beats me," Illyana said, the quiver of her eyes showing the sad case of her truth. "Something happened while we ported. We were taken off course."

    Warlock gave his/its defense. "DESTINATION- coordinates- SHIFTED- from- INTENDED- pinpoint."

     "So we could be in another time?" Dani recognized the possible consequence of this mistake.

     "An' space as well, ah bet," the resting Sam said, looking uneasily at the sky.

     "What makes you say that?" breathed Tenchi, kneeling with his hands and feet.

     Sam raised his hand into the air. "The fact o' that!"

     Those who saw Sam making his direction followed him by looking up. Those who were standing suddenly stilled and almost fell to their knees. Those sitting down fell flat on the ground when they saw two suns floating in the sky above them. 

     All eyes went straight for Illyana. Her defense? "Looks like we did go through space and time."

     "Looks like it?" shouted Doug to the obvious point.

     "Where did ye bring us t'?" Rahne screamed, hair starting to sprout from her face.

     "How should I know?" Illyana bellowed forward. "I thought we were going to Limbo. Some barrier happened, throwing us off course."

     "Can't y' get us back?" asked Sam. 

     With a leader's experience and analysis, Dani thought otherwise. "I don't think she can right now."

     Everyone looked at Dani, shocked at that answer. To their dismay, Illyana said it was true. "I've used up whatever energy I have."

    "D' ya know when y' can recharge?" asked Sam, hope and question marking his face.

    "The last time this happened," Illyana gave her answer, "It took a day."

    Some gasps and groans came around her ears.

    Roberto responded in character. He changed into his black form of Sunspot. "How could you do this to us!" he roared as his foot rammed the ground. A giant quake shook everyone due to this assault. Luna's crying topped the scene. Shan held the child with care, reproaching Roberto for such idiocy. It was idiocy, as no doubt shown when the cliff they were standing on was breaking off into the canyon below!

    Illyana, closest to the edge, rolled along with it. No teleportation to save her this time. She was about to fall off when Tenchi grabbed her hand. "Hold on!" the boy commanded, using his Tenchi-Ken as a grappling hook. Cannonball grabbed Shan and Luna and rocketed off the ground.

    As before, Warlock thought fast. He/it once again threw a large number of arms, grabbing everyone on the descending ground, pulling them to the safety of the stone floor nearby.

     Once that was over, all looked at Roberto for the next blame. "How was I supposed to know the suns would increase my powers?" he defended himself, but he understood: the Professor- the original Professor Xavier- had warned him too well about the possibility an uncontrolled power like his could create.

    Still, it did little to minimize the blame directed on Illyana. She didn't like her position one bit. "Hey, it's not like I wanted to put us here."

    "But you did put us here!" Doug frantically cried, grabbing the girl's arm. "Can you at least tell us where Betsy went?" 

    "If I knew where they went," Illyana angrily shrugged, "why'd you think I'm wondering where we are?" Her face grew ready to give out rue. "An' if you…EVER…speak to me like that-"

    "All right!" screamed Tenchi, trying to stop a possible mess. With an angry tone he expressed that what's done is done, and that maybe we should be grateful we're all in one piece.  

     It was a noble effort, burdened by Luna's crying. She screamed her gibberish of _mama, mama_. Shan just cooed at the little child. Sam attempted his help. Once he cradled the babe in his arms, he attempted his own skills, which managed to calm the infant.

   "You have a magic touch, _mon ami_" smiled Shan.

   "When y'r the eldest 'n a large family, y' gotta learn these things." 

===

    In the next half-hour, a large ship hovered through the dusty roads. It was a blackish-gold vehicle covered with veins of circuitry. It looked like a sea vessel, except for the environment it traveled on. This machine was based on designs from Doug that the craft should resemble one of those sand-ships from _Return of the Jedi_. Tenchi liked the method. It wasn't like being in Ryo-ohki, but Warlock wasn't Ryo-ohki. Following this craft of ground, Mirage rode the winds with Brightwind.    

     The grounded travelers tried to keep morale well despite the cruel surroundings around them. Some decided to sleep. Others just looked around for any sign of life. With depressing ease, they found nothing but desert. Even more striking was the fact of where this desert was. From the suns above, they knew it wasn't Earth, or maybe not in an Earth of their time. They had no clue if there was any life on this planet.

     Sam and Dani, sharing their teammates' thoughts, hoped that fear was unsubstantial. The situation was dire on all. They had no food and no money (if that was possible in a place like this). For nine young people, this would be bad enough, but the fact was worsened by their new accomplice- a baby that needed more care and contentment than any of them presently deserved. The New Mutants all knew that the baby had to come first. They would protect the child, not so much for the sake of the child's grandfather, but for the granddaughter's.

     Steps on how to treat this problem were temporary, and not central to the solution. Right now, Luna was asleep under the tender arms of Shan, but it would be a matter of time before the little infant will cry for food that no one can give her. That eventuality wasn't something Dani hoped to see. The team really depended on her now. She pushed herself into a position where no slip-ups could be tolerated this time. 

     Thus she had to organize things to the best position in order for some hope to result. In this desert from Earth (or somewhere), some life must be found. On the Warlockian sand-ship was an antennae rod that was supposed to sensor for any lifeglows in the region. With fortunate luck, some signals were being pointed out on the direction.

===     

     With arms leaning on the rail sides of the ship, Tenchi sat next to Illyana. He saw the girl looking quite depressed, looking out at nowhere. He didn't like that. "C'mon Illyana, you'll get your powers back, and we can all get out of here."

     "An' what makes you think we'll get back home?" Illyana spoke back. "We could be traveling through time forever." She winced at treating Tenchi that way; she had accepted being social with him (though she wished- but definitely did not want- to have something more). However, she knew it was her fault the team was here. Since everyone was pointing fingers at her (with good reason), alienation was her only consolation.

    "But your powers worked before, when you took us to Shan's apartment, and my dad's hotel," Tenchi found good evidence to turn her beliefs down, "This can't be some fluke."

    Illyana, who gazed at the outside, turned her eyes at Tenchi's proposition. "It can't?"

   A moment's peace seemed to fall on their association. It ended with Tenchi's hesitance of an answer. He had the experience of knowing about Illyana's constant unpredictable time-slips. However, he couldn't bring himself to actually accuse her on this. In fact, he found little to really blame her on this matter. He suddenly felt awkward at this intimacy. He just stuttered on what to say next- his mouth unclear to what was ahead.

    As a result, it ruined Illyana's attention to be convinced. Her face restored to a grim emotion. "Save the dewy-eyed patronizing!" she said, throwing her face back into the desert.

    Tenchi went silent, feeling like he just blew that one. Since all he could see was the back of Illyana's hair, he failed to see her smile at his kindness.

     Due to this enforced ignorance, the boy decided to consider his own problems for a change. The boy wondered if it was worth a laugh. What mad designs of fate had taken this shrine priest's grandson into this situation? About the same creators who stuck him with aliens from outer space, with the knowledge that he was descended from an interplanetary Empire based on the planet Jurai. Also to fate's credit was his association with a School for Gifted Youngsters, actually a place for mutants. These were people born with special powers, an establishment Tenchi could identify himself as being part of. He had met a group of adolescents called the New Mutants, even gaining membership into their ranks with the pseudonym 'Light-Ken.' He knew what he was getting into, and an evening in a place called Murderworld proved that. The end of that battle signaled the beginning of this adventure.

     Trying to relax, Tenchi nevertheless knew he was in a tight spot. But his concerns were not on himself. It was a good thing the girls didn't know about his situation. Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Washu would be worried sick. Wish his dad were in the same position of blissful ignorance. It was probable that his father was already considering that something terrible must have happened to his son (which was true). That would also lead to his family finding out his absence, making them worry also. Of course, that might be a good thing in Tenchi's realization. Washu's knowledge might give her a way to locate them all and bring them back home.

===

    Since they were in an atmosphere with two suns, it was with all likelihood that the Mutants' trip was heated- physically. Despite Warlock's shaded masts, the mutants were bored and burned by the sun. They all felt the heat. Even Amara, who could spark into an extremely heated form, felt the temperature badly. Likewise, Roberto felt thirst even despite his strengthened stamina. 

     Wolfsbane suffered the most. It was up to her to play informational go-between to the chief in the air while she was on the ground. That meant using the mental rapport they shared, which meant triggering it by taking on wolf-form, which finally meant that she was sweating under all this fur! Her only comfort was the youngest passenger of this journey. Magneto's granddaughter was so adorable, the wolf-girl thought. She wanted to hold the child in her arms. Her decisions, however, restrained her from doing something so sensitive. She had to be a strong person, with all feelings suppressed. It was hard work, but she had to do it. One method Rahne found to accept this position was to find an alternative role that would mutually work her conflicts of softness and strength. If she couldn't be a mother-figure to Luna, she could at least be a protector.

     "How is Luna?" she asked with a growl.

     "She is doing all right," Shan made her criteria, "considering the circumstances." The Vietnamese envied the babe's temporary safety. It differed with her own problems. She was lost in who-knows-where, with little hope of returning home. What ease did that promise for her brother and sister? They must be worried sick. Shan hated that she was constantly disappointing them with acts that bordered on abandonment. At least the baby eased her problems somewhat. 

     The others took note to Luna as well. They knew Magneto was a grandfather, but none of his children ever visited the school with their kids. Tenchi was interested as well; he asked if this baby girl might be a mutant someday.

     "I don't believe so," Shan explained. "I've heard that the _juvenile_ is really human."

     "I heard the genes of both her parents canceled each other out," analyzed the shade-spectacled Doug.

     "I've seen a picture of her mother at his office," asked Amara, fingering the child's smooth face. "If we had not left to your rescue, we might have met her."

     "I don't know," Doug moaned somberly. He was acting uncharacteristic. Here he was in this desert in another world. The very nature of it spelled _adventure_ for him, but he found himself less interested in it. Like Shan, he had personal matters. "I wonder where the rugrat's Grampa is…and Betsy. 'Locke?"

     "NEGATIVE," said the sand-ship. "No- RECOGNIZABLE- lifeglows- REGISTERING- in- SELF'S- search."

     "An' Dani's na' found a trace from her Mini-Cerebro." Wolfsbane gave her own thoughts. Tenchi found it weird talking to a werewolf. On the other hand, he was talking with the sand ship, so what else is new?     

     "Are we so sure they're in the same place as us?" Roberto gave a realistic answer.

    Thanks for the optimism 'Berto, thought Doug. He knew the guy would probably tear him to pieces if he said that, but it didn't bother him. Doug took off his shades and looked at them. The unique importance of these shades filled the boy with concern. Why can't he do something? Wished his powers could be used for something helpful, like finding Betsy.

     At any rate, Sam saw the dour atmosphere around his friends and tried to lift their spirits. "F'r all we know, the Prof. and Betsy are pr'bably lookin' for us on this planet."  

===

    The heat was unbearable to all. The group inside the ship leaned and sat, looking up at the strong suns. Suddenly, their rejected choice of walking home in the pouring rain didn't seem insane anymore. They needed some water, or something cold right now.

    As if there was a genie for them, the wish was granted. Water came falling on all. Convinced of its feeling, the Mutants reveled in the coolness they felt.

    Unfortunately, such a period was brief. Looking around, they saw that none of the desert was affected. The team (including a stunned Tenchi) realized that it was all an illusion, pulled by Dani to lift their spirits. The realization grew their invulnerability from the 'rain.' No resentment was made. Instead, they wished they could imagine the rain a little longer.

===

     The Mutants' misery contrasted with the fun of others. In this case, it was two riders galloping along the horizon. The animals they boarded ran with two legs, their heads sticking out like a large anteater.

     One of the riders was a girl of twelve. Despite her feminine nature, she dressed masculine in a shirt, vest, jeans, and boots. She was the faster one, laughing in gasps. Her opponent followed in pursuit, but in a slower pace. He was of a duller color than the first. His gray shirt and brown pants baggily covered him. The only color was his wavy blond locks that fluttered in the wind. If it were not for the shades in his eyes, one could see a rather handsome face.

     "No fair Lina!"

     "Ah, you're such a spoilsport, Ericks! Didn't you ever have any excitement in your life?" 

     Lina realized that was in poor taste. From what she knew, the man named Ericks might have had a tough and cruel life. The fact that she found him bedraggled like a derelict a while ago was proof of that. She hoped that whatever hard experience that preceded her meeting him was over.

     This optimism was definitely shared by Ericks. The dark, violent memories of his past contrasted greatly with the light, peaceful times he was having with Lina and her grandmother. Although he missed certain acquaintances, he was fully set that those friends were better off. He was never going back to that lifetime. Never.

     "Spoilsport, huh?" Ericks gleefully smiled at his friend's remarks. With a jolt from his stirrups, the man galloped faster on his Thomas. To Lina's complaint, he soon outraced her. To add salt to the wounds, Ericks pulled a face of pure smug onto Lina, who gritted her teeth in anger.

     "Look at the bright side Lina!" Ericks mockingly laughed. "We'll get to your friend's city at this rate!"

     Now that his distance was greater from his friend, Ericks decided to halt his animal, lest he lose sight of his friend. Sure enough, Lina came closer within a few minutes.

     "What took you so long?" Ericks smugly remarked.

     Lina just ignorantly gave her friend the cold shoulder. Her ears were the only things paying attention. A loud noise put them into use.     

     Ericks, Lina, and both Thomases looked around for the cause. It was Ericks who spotted it. From the hills, a large number of cars erupted outward. The two friends knew there was going to a trouble. 

===     

     The Warlockian sand-ship stopped for a moment. Some…relieving had to be done (In one case, Tenchi had to sacrifice his white dress shirt to provide Luna's diaper), Amara felt vibrations while standing on the ground. Knowing its possible ramifications, she told this feeling to her comrades.

     "Are you sure it's not some earthquake?" Roberto asked for clear truth.

    "I do not ken a destructive force like that in my knowledge." Amara provided. "Rather, it feels like a soft rumbling on the above ground."

   "That's better than nothing!" Doug gleefully took the news with optimism. He ran to Warlock. "Do you think you can give us a telescope?"

    Warlock manipulated into a giant telescope, with the techno-being's head on top of it. The rest of the mutants moved to this new creation, though Doug was using it first.

    "What d' ya see?" anxiously asked Sam.

    "Wait a sec!" cried Doug at the impatience, "I hafta find where the vibrations are!"

    Amara pointed her direction, causing Doug and Warlock to move to her opinion's way.  

     "Well?" asked Tenchi.

      Doug's spunky words said it all. "We just hit pay dirt!"  

===

     "Ride!" screamed Ericks in full seriousness, surprising Lina with its abruptness in mood change. Both high-tailed in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, the approaching vehicles were clearly in a quicker rate than the two escapees. The degree of tension was further accentuated by the laughter the oncoming riders made. Soon they blocked Ericks and Lina from the path of escape.

    "This way!" cried Ericks to a possible route. Unfortunately, that path too was blocked. Like ants, they surrounded the two friends.

    The impact of stopping and turning and stopping threw Lina off her Thomas. Without hesitation, Ericks jumped off his animal to be at her side. With the protection of a brother, he leaned over her. Watching with the eyes of an animal guarding his young, Ericks glared as the pursuers stopped their vehicles. The now-on-foot riders walked in a surrounding ring around the pair. They showed a truly menacing figure with their weaponry and faces full of masochistic intent. Such were the Demon Reign, a group of the most bloodthirsty packs of the world, a force to be reckoned with. Their red uniforms were their recognition, as was the devil tattoos held on the exposed end of their shoulders

     Ericks thought about some options. All were based on escape. None was on retaliation. He just couldn't.

     The outlaws walked menacingly closer to this pair. Every turn Ericks made showed a snarling beast of the human variety. A part of this circle opened to unleash a large car, coming slowly closer like a giant beast. On its top was a man on a throne: Their leader. When the car stopped, the people inside of it made every respect in helping their leader down. All kneeled down in support of this one.

    With a disturbed face, this warrior smiled at Ericks. The goons with him showed faces of immoral interest.

     "Looks like we're gonna have some fun!" the leader smiled. The surrounding faces moved around and cackled like demons huddling near the worst of them.

     Although Lina successfully attempted a calm face despite her fears, Ericks showed no apprehension to hide. The leader, named Mephisto, pointed his gun in front of the blond's face. The barrel at his forehead, Ericks did not shirk. He faced them with resolve. His glaring green eyes, covered by the shades, went unnoticed by all.

    Mephisto made a smile, pulling the gun back. He would grant this boy hope, than strip that his optimism by repeating the gesture…and a bullet.

    But that plan stopped when the ground started shaking. Giant stalagmites of rock rose from the ground, uprooting cars and men alike. All the men gave different replies to this, such as "What is it?", "Sandworms?", and "Get away!" Only Mephisto stayed at his position, cool and unnerved. "Shoot any coward who runs away!"

     The chances of restoration were nil when the ground exploded. As if it was the gate to Hell itself, colorful devils and demons came out of the large hole. One was a gigantic creature covered in black and gold. Its arms stretched over many without any limit of distance. Another, bearing the body of both animal and man, scampered up, clawing men left and right at lightning speed. A third demon rose up atop an ever-growing mountain. This person, perched soundly on her pedestal, was covered in fire and smoke.

     Most of the gang started to run. Their leader cried with anger. "They are nothing compared to us!" Those who heard this gained heart and fired several shot at the fiery person. To their horror, she only laughed.

    "Fools!" this demon cried devilishly. "Your metal bees are nothing to my hot flesh!" Flames sprayed through her hands, throwing some men into retreat. None of them paid enough attention to see the flames head to open positions away from any human attackers. Several die-hards came charging to this mountain, bearing knives and swords. Before them, a boy jumped into the air. He bore a sword of fire. With unnatural speed, the boy zoomed through the barrage of assailants, his blade breaking every weapon, with no harm to itself or to its wielder. 

     Some outlaws got on their vehicles, moving them against the onslaught. It was hoped this increase in strength would turn the tide. One group boarded their car, only to see and hear the vehicle loudly moving without activation. The drivers looked to the booming sound behind them. They saw a boy with legs bursting with fire, pushing the vehicle like a rocket.

    Shaking with low courage, one passenger fired point-blank at the demon's head. The smoke's passing showed the demon's invulnerable smile. The realization of failure forced those aboard to jump out of the car. It was with good luck, for the vehicle soon hit a rut and flipped over; the flying demon continued in the sky. 

     One free car ran to another demon, a dark-skinned boy. To their perspective, they saw the boy turn darker in color. Nothing was seen within him, except for the glow in his eyes. The moment their car hit him, the demon grabbed the front fender. With great strength, he lifted the vehicle, passengers and all, and threw it away like a mere toy.

    Ericks was amazed and shocked at this weird battle. With ease, these creatures were taking down an army greater than him. He thought only himself could do that, as well as someone else. At first repulsed by the violence, he soon came to the realization that death was not present. No one was being harmed fatally. Holding Lina in his arms, Ericks was protective in keeping her from harm. Unfortunately, the way this mess was going, an accidental hit might be eventual.

    He then listened to a voice crying "Hey!" Seeking a source, Ericks saw a girl on a weird animal. It was riding toward them.

     "Quick! Get on!" cried the girl, offering her hand. Ericks knew what to do. With Lina in one arm, the man swiftly jumped onto the charging animal in what was perhaps the most miraculous and impossible of contacts. He grabbed the rider's hand, pulling himself and his friend onto the animal. 

     "Now hold on!" cried the girl. In that instant, large wings sprouted from both sides of the animal. The animal started galloping faster than a Thomas. At a certain momentum, the creature jumped into the air, going straight up into the sky! Lina felt her stomach turn at this moment of intense excitement. Even though Ericks held on with strength, this unexpected jump into the air almost caused him to fall off. He made a cowardly scream, hiding the exhilaration he actually felt. 

    By now, much of the order that held the outlaw group together was breaking into pieces. Most of the strongest members were now having their resolve undone by the abilities of these monsters. Those that were left were convinced to find some weak spot. Their answers appeared answered when they saw a blonde girl standing near the scene. Having not seen her before, thoughts were made that she was part of this coven. A hostage was now seen in her. Several outlaws charged toward the girl, who only smiled at the present danger.

     "Want to fight me!" she cried. As the goons heard this sentence said like a jest, they were shocked to see the girl transform. Her eyes turned red and evil. Part of her body flashed with shining armor. In her arm she brandished a silver weapon. This posed to the Demon Reign an instant question what the weapon could be: A sword...or a gun?

     This latter opinion was the last straw for many. Their minds put together what a silver gun and blond hair could mean.

    "Run!" cried one terrified member. "It's Vash the Stampede!" cried another. 

    On the whole, it was that name which threw everyone into a scatter. Even the leader himself was overcome with shock and terror. In one battle, the Demon Reign broke up permanently into a scattering group of frightened men.

===

     As the scene got more deserted, the demons got together with celebration.

     "Break out the champagne!" cried Illyana, back to her normal self.

     Warlock and Doug separated and made a joyous "We did it!" dance.

     Only Amara and Tenchi were mellow in this victory. Shan also was in this state of mind, walking out of the tunnel where she hid with the crying Luna in her arms. "I need a life!" She remarked. 

     The mutants saw Brightwind land with Dani and her rescued cargo. Doug saw this as a time for to ask Warlock to shrink and hide in his belt. Ericks and Lina were surprised to see normal kids standing before them, not the demons that attacked the outlaws. 

     "Are you okay?" asked Doug.

     Lina got off Brightwind first, replying with a dazzled "Yes." With a look at Sam, she gasped. When Ericks got down the flying animal, his loss of balance threw him to the ground. Being on the air was an experience he was not ready for. His head to the sand, he felt someone help him up with a question of, "Are ya alright?"

     Ericks got up to thank this person. His view of him caused a recognition that brought forth unrestrained emotions.

     "Knives!" he shouted with anger, socking Sam in the face. The boy fell, causing Rahne and Tenchi to come to his aid. Ericks' glasses were also grounded. This lack gave to all who faced him a look at his exposed face. The Mutants cooperated with Lina's shock at the knowledge: 

     Ericks looked just like Sam! 

     Roberto, meanwhile, did not notice this as yet. He was busy grabbing Ericks' arms from behind. "Swine! How dare you hurt my friend!" His excitement transformed him into Sunspot. Unable to control his massively sun-enhanced strength, the mutant felt something break. To his horror, he was now holding a disembodied limb, with wires protruding from it!

    A couple of screams were made. Rahne covered her mouth.

   "Blessed Madonna!" cried Sunspot with deep regret. He knew this moment would arrive. All his training had come to naught. He could only kneel in normal form, wishing forgiveness. "I'm so sorry!" His apology halted once he too saw the man's face.

     Ericks grabbed his broken limb. His face dramatic, he unrolled his sleeve, revealing a robotic stump on his arm.

     This added to the shocking allure. Shan and Roberto clenched their teeth in surprise. Tenchi and Doug also did this, with the bonus of an "EEEEEEEEE" sound. 

    "Its just an artificial limb," the sad Ericks revealed. Suddenly, the hand started to move (this was followed by more squirms from the gang). "It still works, but now I have to get a welder to put it back together."

    "No...problem," Doug answered with revulsion. This was definitely weird. 

     Ericks then looked at Sam, displaying a little apprehension in his earlier actions. "I-I'm sorry."

    "Don't be," Sam smiled despite the bruise on his face. "Ya thought ah had a weapon. It's alright." His gleeful expression did not calm Ericks; in fact, it frightened him even more.

    "And don't worry about your...arm," Doug replied. "Magma can fix it."

    "I don't know..." whispered a reluctant Amara.

    "Sure you can, Amara!" pressed Illyana. "All you have to do is touch the cracks in your Magma form and weld it together."

    "I'd agree, Amara," said Tenchi. "It seems pretty easy." 

    "If I must," breathed Amara with acceptance. As she walked over to him, Ericks made a concerned plea. 

    "Eh, you're sure you know what you're doing?"

    "Don't worry," Illyana promised. "Amara will be well protected." 

    "Just what I'm afraid of," Ericks winced. Using his real hand, the guy positioned his broken limb at the elbow. Fortunately the elbow-axle was intact.

   "Just ignore her and hold your arm in the right position," was Amara's reply. In a flash, she changed into Magma. This startling appearance astounded both Ericks and Lina. With a blazing finger, Magma stroked it upon the metal cracks, melting them to a sealing.

     While this happened, questions were raised on whether this place was Earth. Ericks' ear caught that remark with shocking interest (which was not ignored by the group).

    Lina frankly gave the truth. "This isn't Earth! This is Gunsmoke." she haughtily remarked to the sheer stupidity of the question.

     As the face faults carved on all the New Mutants' face showed, this was the confirmation that they were on another planet. Nine of these expressions glared at a certain blond sorceress. This also caused a certain fiery blonde to not watch what she was doing. 

     Ericks shut his lip tight, wincing in pain after Magma's finger traced on his good hand. 

     "Oh, I am sorry for harming you!" apologized Magma, switching back to human form to show she meant it.

     Lina rushed into the scene, ignoring the apology. "Look what you did to Ericks!"

    "It's...all right," winced Ericks with a grin. "I've felt...worse." He dressed the hand with a handkerchief. 

     "How is your artificial arm?" Amara made an attempt to restore some good grace.                

     Cringing, Ericks moved his robot arm. Thanks to the early part of Magma's work, it was whole again. Unfortunately, it did not damage the device that turned it into a gun.

     "It works." Ericks painfully smiled. Seeing Amara's beauty in such a close proximity, he smiled some more. "And what is your name?" he shamelessly asked.

     He got Illyana knocking a bun onto his head. "Knock it off!"

     Lina covered her eyes in embarrassment. However, she had to switch to the role of storyteller. She had begun to shake off the feelings of wariness she had for this group. The more normal they looked (and especially those three cute boys), the less likely she felt scared of them. The girl was one of those types who refused to judge people by prior appearance.

     Her audience's faces gave further reason for sympathy. The history about a population-carrying cargo ship from Earth crash-landing on this planet created some edginess and shock to the New Mutants. They never thought that their home planet would one day become uninhabitable. It gave a depressing conclusion to all their world-saving adventures.

     Dani broke the mood by asking Lina if there was a town nearby. "We need to find some food and shelter, an' food for Luna. Are you far from home?"

    Lina's smile gave the hope they needed. "Ericks and I live at a farm far away from here." Lina answered with a nervous tone she was overcoming. "But we're heading to another town called Maurch. We can take you there."

    This made Ericks move a little closer to his friend's ear. "Are you sure about that?"  Lina responded with a swift kick on his posterior. "It isn't too much." she kindly replied to Dani.

    Shan asked if they had any water. Lina revealed they had them with their Thomases. 

    "Is that a car?" asked Sam, looking around the wreckage surrounding them.

    "Course not!" Lina replied, pointing to the creature hiding under the stalagmites.

The team now had their chance to see these animals (They were too busy with other weirdness to realize the strange quality before). "What kind of animals are those?" asked Doug.

     "It's a Thomas," remarked Lina with a causal indifference that didn't match the visitors.

     Doug walked closer. "It looks like an two-legged anteater. Weird."

     Lina was defensive. "Then what do you call that?!" she declared with a pointed finger at Brightwind. "A cat?!"

     Doug put his hands up in defeat. "Point made." He changed the subject by running to the creatures, and the water contained on them. The team raced after him. It would be nice to say that most of the team behaved perfectly toward this lucky break. However, the best that can be said about the sharing was that they allowed Shan first place to cool Luna. Lina accepted the loss, knowing that their destination wasn't far. It contrasted with Ericks, his jaw dropping (he received another kick in the pants by Lina).    

     "So, will you be walking?" asked Ericks, checking no other transportation.

     "SELF- will- BE- transportation!" cried a voice that made Doug facefault. Warlock came out of the boy's belt, enlarging in front of all.

     Dani threw a hand to her face.

     Lina stared dumbfounded. "What-What kind of animal is that!" she screamed.

Equally shaken, Ericks lowered his shades to get a better look. It was something to see.      

===

    Ten minutes later, the New Mutants followed Ericks and Lina in their techno-organic transportation. The look at the vehicles scattered around convinced them that this planet indeed used cars. The two guides were deeply fascinated at this person named Warlock. "You get used to him," assured Tenchi. They were attentive to their new guests. Lina, like any child, was dazzled by these characters gifts. After that rescue act, she wanted to see what more they can do. She especially wanted to see those three cute boys in action.

    Despite the extremity of her interest, Lina was surpassed by Ericks, who was perhaps the most intrigued, frightened, and confused of this duo. Who the hell were these kids? Was that story true of Earth true? Looking at them was a matter for question. That alien was weird, and that kid...that kid was scary. Despite the unpredictable moves and words, Sam's face reminded Ericks too much of...someone he knew. This made him all the more edgy. He could not help looking at Sam without a shudder.

    On the other hand, most of these kids seemed all right. Despite the water squabble, they were kind enough to treat the baby with them with major priority. No one who was caring for a baby could be bad. And they didn't seem to know him, a fact that gave Ericks relief. That meant they were not after him. His identity was safe...for now.

    The New Mutants were just as fascinated at their guests as well. Sam's resemblance to Ericks was also a central point in their minds.

    "So, who are you people?" Lina asked with wonder.

    "We're from a school," explained Dani, astride on a grounded Brightwind.

    "Some school." Ericks added. "From Earth?"

    Dani nervously smiled. "Yes, though I think it's in a different time then now."

   "We would appreciate it if you kept silent about this," said Amara.

   "No problem." Lina responded with spunk. "Doubt if anybody would believe me."

    Ericks felt okay in that regard. 

    A few minutes later, Lina's Thomas made a halt. Directing her arm into the horizon, she fulfilled her promise. "The town is just around this hill."

     "Thanks for the directions," thanked Dani. "But I think we should travel separately."

     "We don't wanna have people include y' wit' us," explained Sam.

    "It's alright!" Lina tried to calm their fears.

    "Kni…Sam's right," Ericks nearly paused with the name, almost confusing it with another. "I think we should handle our own problems."

    "Oh, you're such a stick in the mud, Ericks!" Lina pouted. She pulled her Thomas closer to the car. "Thanks very much for saving our lives."

    "Yuir welcome," Rahne responded kindly. "An' thank ye f'r guidin' us here."

    "Do you think we can see you again?" Lina excitedly promoted.

    "Pr'bably," Dani added to that hope.

    With wave and a yell, Lina galloped down the hill toward the town. Ericks remained like a statue before he too followed her. Although he presented no sense of reunion, he was just as willing for it. He had to see them again.  

===    

     Before entering, some plans had to be made. Dani informed that some of the clothes that remained with them had to be spread about among the team. "We're gonna hafta share some o' our clothes t' hide our costumes," added Sam. In some cases, parts of the uniform can be seen, but not all of it. 

     Warlock had the biggest job in this assignment. He/it was to morph into a large truck and hide Brightwind within his/its hold. This truck was to look normal. No circuitry veins. 

     After this, the town now came into view, and everyone got a look. It looked like a town from an old Western movie ("except for the giant light bulb over there," remarked Doug). Heading into it, the team saw everyone dressed in hats and dress of the nineteenth century. There were also a few saloons, banks, and stables. Except for Warlock, everyone was amused by this culture. Amara had seen some movies for recognition. Even Tenchi was no stranger to western movies. Dani smirked at the scene, remembering her "Western Ghost town" adventure in Murderworld. She also noticed that there were no signs of Native Americans.

     Roberto felt that this was the chance of a very great adventure. Doug thought so too. 

     So far, their entry made little attention. This was strange, considering that all their attempt to fit in were dashed by the utter contrast their clothing made with those of the town. 

    "Using your powers, Dani?" Sam remarked while at the wheel.

    "Guess it was too good to be true." Dani leaned at the edge of her seat. "Hafta be sure everyone sees us like everyone else. But my power only works on people I'm lookin' at now, so everybody lean back."

    "Wow," said Tenchi.

     "Anyway," commanded Dani, "No display of powers. I think we can trust Lina and Ericks, but the lesser that know about us the better."

   "SELF- will- REMAIN- inconspicuous." Warlock mumbled.

    "Who said we have to let that be?" questioned Roberto. "Why can't we have this world know who we are?"

    The rest of the team looked at him, some with shock, others with agreement. Memories about Larry Bodine and Roberto's argument about secrecy came forward.

   Roberto continued. "I mean, it's not as if we're going to remain here for long. We won't be jeopardizing our families or the school in this planet."

   There was little protest. Dani noted that idea had its possibilities. Doug, however, still felt antsy about the subject. He said nothing.

   "Well," Sam considered. "We can think about that later."

   "Right," Shan added. "We have to know our priorities here," asked Shan, holding Luna with worry.

    "We hafta look for Magneto and Psylocke," explained Sam.

     "I still have the Mini-Cerebro," Dani pointed out. "That'll help."

     "We're also going to have to find some room and board." Tenchi added. 

     "Not to mention food." said Doug. That was a priority everyone agreed to take on first. Proof was found in the grumbling stomachs. The feeding of Luna was also a matter. "I guess we can go to a cafe or something," answered Dani.

    "Uh..." interrupted Tenchi. "What are we going to do about money?"

    This was even more important. Their uniforms had no pockets or wallets, and it was doubtful this planet had the same currency if some cash was found.

    "Maybe there's a pawnshop we c'n use?" asked Sam.

     "What can we sell?" questioned Roberto.

     The team looked at themselves for something to hack. Unfortunately, they needed their clothes, and not much else was expendable.

    "We can sell this," Doug presented his shades as sacrifice. 

    "Are you sure?" responded Dani with reluctance "Betsy gave you those."

    "This is for finding Betsy," Doug demanded. "Besides, the team needs it more than me."

   "I got my wristwatch," Sam unfastened it from his hand.

   "Mine two," Roberto offered.

    Tenchi got into the act as well. He decided to comply as well. "Maybe I can sell the jewels off my sword?"

    "Won't that be dangerous?" asked Illyana.

     "From the looks of this place, who knows about their power?" Tenchi assured. "Besides, it's about time I should be pulling my weight."

     "Who says ya haven't?" remarked Sam.

===

     At the local pawnshop, the gang presented their valuables: two red gems, two wristwatches, Dani's blue belt and headband, and a pair of shades. Only the watches and the shades were found valuable enough to pawn. Only Sam and Dani did the purchase. It was they who got the result.

     "A hundred dollars?" griped Illyana.

     Dani twirled the amount with her fingers. "Well, maybe inflation is different here."

     Roberto buried his face with his hands. "Yeah, right."

     "We can get some more by taking jobs," Dani gave her plan. With the way Doug, Tenchi, Roberto, Amara, and Illyana groaned, it was obvious that the plan was found on mixed reviews.           

     "Dani's right," commanded Sam with strength, "We have t' look for Magneto and Betsy. Money's the only way t' do that here."

     "That's assuming they're on the same planet," presumed Doug.

     Silence was made again. Once again, Sam attempted to pull some optimism. "Let's find a place to eat."

     The gang jumped up into standing position at the sound of that.

     "Aren't we forgetting something?" interrupted Tenchi, pointing to the hidden Brightwind inside the Warlockian truck. He got the team staring toward his direction with displeased faces, although one of them (Dani) came to him.

     "That'll be your job." Roberto nominated.

     "What?" Tenchi gaped. His reply was then counterattacked by Roberto's call for a vote. All save Dani, Warlock, and Luna gave "Aye!" 

     "Now wait a minute!" protested Tenchi, his voice falling into deaf ears among the applause of "good luck!" and "see you later!"

===

     Nearby, Ericks spied at the group. Whatever the truth of their story, they were deemed worthy of his attention. For the city's sake, and for Lina's.

===     

     The people who lived in these desert regions were all land-connected. The span of a hundred years had dampened much of the memory of actual flight. Most of the witnesses had since joined the ages, carrying with them their knowledge of what it was like to soar in the air.

     This loss was not conditioned by the present inhabitants. None knew or wished to believe such knowledge was possible before they were born.

     So it must have been a real event for someone to actually see a person fly in the air like a bird or angel. As so happens, several lone riders or drivers had picked up the chance to witness a flying man. Unfortunately, the brightness of the two suns, as well as the distance between the person and the object of attention blurred any real description. To the more optically attuned witnesses, it looked like a very large man (or maybe two) in a cape. He also appeared to be garbed in purple. That was all that can be said.

     Those who heard the tale advised that the teller should see a doctor. 

===

     The Master of Magnetism stood perched upon a ledge. This was a respite from the hour-long flight. Nothing but deserts and small cities were in his path. By his side was Psylocke. So far, her telepathy had contacted no clues about Doug or any of the New Mutants. 

     Magneto knew for certain that they were in a different world. All that was in his senses and powers' capability justified the conclusion. The endless desert, the clear change in the magnetic waves, the pure atmosphere (which might suit Luna), and the two suns were all evidence.

    The long flight and its lack of familiar discovery triggered his anger at making mistakes. He had misused his responsibility, leading to the loss of his granddaughter and the students. They were lost somewhere. Only the hope that the entire party had also come to this same planet kept him from despair.    =============================================================== 

TO BE CONTINUED

* The Tenchi family's search will be told in a different storyline called RESCUE FROM LIMBO.

NEXT TIME:

     "Strangers hold different paths to the people who meet them. On one hand, the path could be good, the start of relationships. However, there is also the path that promises a bad change to the person who greets them. The unfortunate thing is that we don't know for sure until we've met them. Suspicion can be helpful, but also dangerous, for it could make an enemy out of a possible friend. I've met some strangers. Are they good or are bad?"

                                                                                                    - Ericks        


	2. Coincidences of Chance

Mutants in Gunsmoke

Chapter 2: Coincidences of chance

By claudius

 ===============================================================

    I do not own the copyrights to any of these characters. "Tenchi Muyo" (created by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda) owned by AIC. "Trigun" (created by Yasuhiro Nightow) owned by Yasuhiro Nightow/ Shonen Gahosha/ Tokuma Shoten/JVC. "The New Mutants" (created by Chris Claremont and Bob McLeod), Psylocke (created by Alan Moore and Alan Davis), Luna (by John Byrne) and Magneto (created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby) are owned by Marvel Comics.

===============================================================

Sam Guthrie (Cannonball)             Amara Aquilla (Magma)

Dani Moonstar (Mirage)                Illyana Rasputin (Magik)

Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane)           Doug Ramsey (Cypher)

Shan Coy Manh (Karma)               Tenchi Masaki (Light-Ken)

Roberto DaCosta (Sunspot)            Betsy Braddock (Psylocke)

===============================================================   

    The Warlockian truck parked close to the feed bin. The vehicle was to the narrow box's right. At the trough's front, two Tomases had their mouths buried within the container's food contents. 

     The vehicle's two passengers looked on at the weird animals having their snack. "Y'know what to do Tenchi," Dani made the words in quiet command.

     Tenchi's nodded with a determined expression. Dressed in a blazer, he got out of the vehicle rather slowly. He then sat down on the boardwalk, his back leaning upon the bin. 

     By now, the Tomases were removed from their feed. Tenchi then put the plan into action. Confirming no one at his exposed direction, the boy took out the Tenchi-Ken from his pocket. He held the hilt upside down, the arm that gripped it pressed upon the side of wood. This caused the hilt's focused end to contact with the wooden bin. Concealed flickers of light appeared in this union of two wooden products. Removing the hilt, the gripping hand blocked the hole that was created. Seeing that still no one noticed his deed, Tenchi turned his leg and kicked the tire of his truck. A tiny techno-organic tentacle grew from the tire, slithering snake-like under the wooden boardwalk to the feed bin. A suction cup bloomed from this hose's end, touching the trough's side. In a quick switch, it replaced Tenchi's hand as the hole-plug.

    Tenchi quickly got back up, his eyes searching for reassured public ignorance to the amount of feed slowly shrinking from within the box. So far, nothing…

    Then a hand dropped on his shoulder. The boy's eyes bulged with teeth greeted. Withdrawing this expression, Tenchi turned his newly reserved face to the owner of the hand. This person was dressed with a hat and a vest, which was adorned with a tin star.

    "You're new around here, boy," said the sheriff with a look of discontent. "Let me see your license."

    "Sure!" Tenchi lipped a smile, hiding the clenched teeth that squeezed tighter. He glanced at Dani. "Do it!" her mouth pantomimed.

    The boy moved his hand into his pocket. He gave a straight performance, hoping Dani knew what she was doing. He then pulled out his empty hand for display. "Heh, heh, guess I misplaced my license, officer."

    The sheriff just stared with doubt. "Then what do you call that?" he pointed to the card in Tenchi's hand.

    Tenchi saw with amazement this creation. Taking into the acceptance, he handed this slip to the sheriff. The sheriff made his check on the card, then returned it. "Don't park too close to the Tomas trough."

    "Okay," Tenchi awkwardly smiled. He broke that expression once he saw the sheriff's back. Looking down, his eyes peered to the discreet shrinkage of Warlock's little hose heading back into the truck. He also quickly got aboard the vehicle.

    "Did you do that?" Tenchi asked Dani.  

    "The guy desired a license," Dani nonchalantly quoted. "My powers fulfilled it."

    Tenchi gave a doubt. "What if he was expecting me not to have one?"

    Dani had the answer. "Are you kidding? The guy's clearly a 'law and order' type. He wasn't expect anything illegal."

===

    Near the city was a small mountain. There was a hollow space within the monolith. That was what Warlock's probing discovered. Away from the public view, Tenchi, Dani, and a miniature Warlock used their hidden creature to fly upon a ledge. Hovering with guidance from Warlock's coordinates, there was found an access to this space- a pit. 

     The two riders made a safe descent to the bottom of the opening; the vastness revealed in this space was a surprise to behold. The lighting of it was a mixture of brightness enshrouded by shade, further surrounded by darkness.

     Dani gave a firm check of the conditions to this pit. If this cavern was to be Brightwind's hideaway, nothing in it would be harmful (never mind the fact that that her steed was an Asgardian breed, and therefore invulnerable to any danger in a mortal's perspective). In assistance, Tenchi brandished the Tenchi-Ken, using its glowing blade to cast light. Warlock also helped, transformed into a bird that flew around this small party. "_CHIRP- chirp!_" he/it spoke to capture the best conviction of the animal's sounds (it never occurred to the alien that mimicking the sounds instead of the words would be more convincing). "FINAL- evaluation- _CHIRP!- chirp!_- AREA- safely- DESIGNATED. _Chirp- CHIRP_- recognizable- LIFEGLOWS- within- FACILITY- nil." 

     Safely grounded, Dani carried out her bulging suede boots, full of feed. It was Tenchi who found the right spot for its containment- a round boulder. A curved side-ways swipe with the Tenchi-Ken removed a chunk from the solid stone. The Chief then proceeded to empty the food over what was left of the rock, which was shaped like a smooth crater.

     "Hope this food's good enough for you, boy," Dani called to her steed. "'We'll be back for more."

      Sensing that separation was the obvious successive act, Brightwind refused the inevitable. His master's leaving steps forced the horse to jump to her, turning his long mane to brush Dani's back. The girl felt tickled to respond. Turning around, she quickly touched the pet's cheeks, her face one of the most gentle. "Don't worry, boy," she cooed with hand-brushes upon Brightwind's mane, "I'll be back, soon."

      Still as adamant as ever, the horse refused to keep its ground. Dani raised her voice in anger to this insolence. "Brightwind, please!" The horse stilled at angering his mistress. The creature understood Dani's wish, moving away like a sad puppy. 

     Backed by remorse, Dani returned her warm face, giving the steed a kind look that showed no hard feelings. Sighing about the abandonment, she swallowed her distress and walked back to the shining light exposed by the hole from above. Tenchi was already under that solar shower. 

     "How do we get back up?" said Tenchi. 

     "RESCUE- transportation- SELF- will- INITIATE," the Warlockian bird resolved that question. Inflating to humanoid form, the alien's head elongated all the way to the top. Before Tenchi and Dani's eyes, the distancing pod stretched all the way through the hole. Then the head scattered into four prongs, each end moving beyond their view from below. 

      Down to their level, the rest of Warlock's body transformed into a body-sized elevator. Dani and Tenchi looked at each other, took it in stride, and boarded the transportation.

      This box elevated them to the top. The platform then made a bridge, of which the two New Mutants walked over. Once the passengers were off, it took seconds for Warlock to restore him/itself for a reunion. 

     "Thanks, 'Locke," said Tenchi.

      Outside, Dani took a look at the city before her. Sighing again, she gave her complaint. "One problem done, now the real trouble begins."

     "Aren't you being too negative about this?" asked Tenchi. As a result, he got a Dani Moonstar ultra-serious face, which quickly converted his views.

     "Okay," Tenchi broke off with the optimism. "We're stuck in another planet, probably in another time, our only hope has powers too unpredictable and presently drained, Magneto and Betsy are who-knows-where, we have eleven mouths to feed, and its in some city out of a John Wayne picture…it sucks!" Tenchi spoke this with a cheery sarcasm. It made Dani smile. 

     Tenchi was pleased at this. Dani should smile more often. His gaze also looked at what was around him. He extended it upon the deserted area overlooking the city. No plants or vegetation was found around here. For a farmer like Tenchi, the barren wasteland was an anathema to him. All this sand, heat, and parched horizons were all depressing. Didn't anything grow here? In remembering the contrasts, a reminder materialized; there was no one taking care of Peter's crops! Tenchi knew that Peter was probably still in the Morlock caverns watching over his injured comrades. This led to another possibility; except for a certain dragon, the School for Gifted Youngsters had no one presiding in the residence. Suppose somebody finds out about their absence- someone unaware of the School's secrets, like his father? That matter was forcibly ignored. Tenchi resigned himself to the fact that it couldn't be help. Finding the headmaster and getting back home were the important issues.

===  

      The black-haired girl: Named Dani. Definitely authoritative by the way she directs everyone. Must be the leader.

      The black-haired boy with a ponytail: Named Tenchi. Gentle, but determined to exhibit force. Seemed to possess a firm stance to bear the trouble without malice.

     The horse: Named Brightwind. A very strange being that no previous info could do justice in accurately describing. It was a fierce creature, but calm to his master.

     The shape-shifter: Named Warlock. Weirder than the horse, with no info about its species. Maybe an alien? Very loyal to his friends. 

    Ericks deduced all this from his spying. He kept this secret vigil on a ledge above them. This group's decision to split up forced his attention to the small party. The second party, though larger and equally suspicious, was stationary. It was these four and their departure from the city that was truly worth his surveillance. Where they a messenger party? 

     He saw the group leave the pit, moving into the rocks. Since that blocked his focus, Ericks had to follow them, moving to ledge to ledge. Soon they will be under his eye again. Since the horse was missing, it was logical that the animal was under that pit. He wondered about the pit's other necessities. A headquarters perhaps?

     In his conclusions so far, these kids have not contacted any outside force. They were merely hiding their animal. It confirmed to Ericks that the kids were playing a game of discretion. Finding the real reasons behind it would solve everything. In his ideas, there was the good chance of the fact that like him, these strangers were trying to hide their special abilities. However, that led to a more dangerous theory: were they agents from _him_?

     One could consider this suspicion to be paranoid for anyone save Ericks. Unfortunately, it was Ericks who was the spy. He had every cause to uphold his reasons and fears. It had been a year since Augusta blew up. A year since the Fifth Moon received its huge crater. Ericks quickly clenched his real hand; the memory would always make him do that reflex whenever his mind recalled it. That angel arm of his leveled the entire city. Such power…such devastation.

     He would never use it again. However, Ericks had realized that his own wishes didn't promise peace; they could be manipulated by others. Others who wanted him to use that power again. Precautions thus had to be made. That was why he wasn't calling himself Vash anymore. The former outlaw and bounty hunter became a hermit. The friends he met were shunned. The appearance he had made for himself was forever removed. It was better no one knew of what happened to the Humanoid Typhoon. They were better off for it. He didn't deserve anyone.

    However, that meant being alone, and Ericks hated being alone. It was probably that reason why he let a girl named Lina take him to her home. Under the care of this child and her grandmother, a changed man came forth. Gone was Vash the Stampede. In his place was Ericks. The only similarity between the two was their reverence for life. Everything else had to be different. Vash's enemies were looking for Vash, not Ericks. It had to be that way.

    However, these kids' appearance endangered his peace. Were these children the opponents whose coming he feared for a year? Ericks wanted to accept that resolution, and yet, every fiber of his soul wanted these strangers to be victims of coincidence. That the strange powers they had, that the resemblance the boy Sam shared with _him_, and the reasons they crossed his path were all just that. Ericks wasn't sure how he could handle things if there was no coincidence.

    Instinctively, Ericks quickly removed himself from that rock. There was trouble in the form of Tenchi. This boy had landed upon Ericks' previous spot, the end of a high dive. Throwing his sword up in end, he leapt off the rock to follow his blond voyeur. Legs erect, Tenchi slid down with an arm pointing in front, with the other pointing a sword in back.

     Now being chased, Ericks collided with the rocky hill, rolling himself purposely. Grabbing a rock, he swung it straight for the kid. The idea was to knock the kid unconscious. However, the idea failed when Tenchi skillfully dodged the rock.  

    Continuing his downward tumble, Ericks managed to pull himself up to a more standing position. His feet drilled upon the ground like skis. Dust and dirt shivered in the air made by his descent. Ericks saw his pursuer a few meters away. Another pursuer was also seen; the leader named Dani was skimming down his pass. Unlike the two males, it was not her feet but a board that dragged gracefully upon the rocky surface. Ericks knew he had to think of a way out of this mess.

    "Stop!" declared Dani.

    Ericks ignored her cries, devoting his attention to his escape route. He would rue that mistake; there was a figure before him. This person's blue eyes stared cold with a vengeful cruelty that froze Ericks' soul. He knew this person. 

    The undoubted appearance touched Ericks' fear, paralyzing his movements; it victimized his balance. His steering front foot stopped at a rock. His other foot went straight passed it, outdistancing the brotherly limb. The limits of his legs' extension forced the rest of his body to crash to the ground. It made him return to the tumbling position which had started this race. His descent then immediately slowed, stopping the race.

    Tenchi, getting so close to this new bump, forced a leap over Ericks; maneuvering his body, he braced for the impact. He fell and rolled, stopping his rotation. Fortunately his physical movements saved him from the impact. Unfortunately, his sudden stopping forced his garbed skin to rub with the harsh ground. Luckily, the insulation of his suit protected him from major injury- save for some sores. 

     Dani and her Warlockian board swerved beside him, giving his/its rider a safer stop. This rider leaped and darted to Ericks. "Tenchi, you alright?" she asked without looking.

    "I'll live," Tenchi squealed on the ground.

    "Then help me," Dani coldly cried for assistance. Tenchi breathed a sigh at the sudden shift in concern. It was her idea that he use Warlock to springboard him over a peak to get the spy (leading to the chase down the hill). Now she wanted him to get up after nearly making himself black and blue all over. No doubt about it, thought Tenchi, Dani was just like his grandfather. Standing back up with teeth clenched, Tenchi proceeded to the direction, recollecting his hilt, and brushing off the dirt. He looked at the fallen.

     He recognized the spy. He got closer to confirm it. "Isn't that Ericks?"      

     "PRESENCE- offers- RESEMBLANCE- to- SAMFRIEND," Warlock gave his/its confirmation as he/it hovered over the person. "EXTERNAL- attributes- ALSO- shared- BY- ericksfriend." 

      Dani took the recognition as a good thing; Ericks knew about them, so their identities were still relatively safe. What wasn't good was his rag-tag appearance. Ericks' shirt and pants had several holes in it, while his face carried some dirt and scratches. Fortunately, his breaths showed that he was alive. 

     Feeling his own aches, Tenchi understood this man's plight. In sympathy, he sat before Ericks' head, lifting his torso to a sitting position. This registered some lively groans.

   "At least he's alive," Dani vocally noted. Her leadership abilities covered all the grounds about the guy's condition. What was Ericks doing here? How did he get here? At the moment, however, those facts were trivial compared to what she had done to stop him.

    "Was that person another image of yours?" Tenchi asked his question while using his own front body as a support for Ericks' back.

    Dani nodded as she brushed the guy's locks off his face. "I thought giving him an image of what he fears most would solve the problem." However, getting this answer brought more questions in her mind. The image-person that Ericks feared also looked like Sam.

    After a few coughs, Ericks' eyes opened.

   "Looks like we're helping you again," smiled Tenchi. Dani had by now started to unbutton Ericks' shirt. A hand swiftly grabbed it.

    "Please!" Ericks snapped with a breath of aching. "I'm rather shy about my body. I'm okay." Releasing the girl's hand, he began to get up. 

    "Who you tryin' to convince?" Dani strongly complained, noting contradiction in the unstable way the man rose. Tenchi had by now started to lock his arm on Ericks as a human crutch. Ericks slowly leaned to grab his spectacles. His donning them brought the only cool order in an otherwise chaotic appearance. A bent of the leg made him fall, but Tenchi made sure it was an unfinished descent. "It's okay, Ericks," he softly spoke, "I've got you."

    Ericks looked into Tenchi's brown eyes. Somehow, he felt convinced of those words.

    Dani did not share her comrade's chivalry. Her own words were more accusing. "Why were you following us?"

    "Why d' you think that?" By now Ericks was laid upon a Warlockian gurney. He looked up at Dani with lowered shades. This made their eyes lock together. Ericks' blue-green pupils glistened with such clarity and conviction as to represent naïve unawareness. Surely one who saw these eyes would be convinced of the owner's innocence?

     Too bad Dani didn't buy the 'puppy eyes' act. "Oh I don't know," she quirked with sarcasm. "You being on a ledge that looked pretty hard to climb? I guess that's unreasonable."

     Ericks forcibly chuckled. Boy, was this girl sharp! Reminded him of a certain female duo (and unlike the bigger partner in that duo, Dani knew how smart she really was). "Timeout!" he surrendered. "Okay, I admit spying on you. How could I not with a group like yours?"

     Tenchi looped his eyes. Ericks had a point.

     As Ericks moved, Dani kept her vigil. Her words threw a different tone, however. "I'm sorry for scarin' you. It's just we're very secretive, an' don't want t' make a scene."

     "I hear you." Ericks smiled to both persons. He then noticed the gurney he was lying upon swallow him up and transform into a car, with him in the middle seat! Though his face and mannerisms gave a humbled appearance, his mind and emotions took all of these actions with special (not to mention frightening) insight. He played a cunning game. Though that fall was rough (not to mention painful), it didn't knock him out. Playing possum, he saw and heard all with perfect clarity. It was an experience that had some good and bad conclusions. One was the note of hospitality; although Tenchi was the one who chased him, the boy offered to help carry him. That proved these guys were compassionate.

    Dani, however, struck a different note in Ericks' opinion. She was nosy, _very nosy._ Ericks wondered if she was really convinced of his innocence. Dani's abilities also showed that she could be forceful. As he overheard, it was she who created that illusion of Knives, the realization, she said, of his greatest fear. Ericks found no reason to question that claim. It made him even more wary of this illusion-casting girl. At least Dani was unaware of the image's meaning to him, but it was a sure-fire bet that she eventually would try to find out. 

 ==   

    The Warlockian car zoomed down the mountains. It was a different vehicle from the one that entered and departed the city; its large truck box no longer existed, having nothing to hide anymore. This new vehicle roughly drove down the trailed hill, emphasizing feelings of tension and fear to its passengers. Dani merely laughed at the thrill. If Tenchi and Ericks shared her thrill, they barely performed it.

    "So how d' you know I was following you?" coughed Ericks.

    "Oh, not much," Dani gave a loud voice during the loud bump noises. "The suddenly calm atmosphere. The fact that you and Lina were really psyched about us, but still left so abruptly. Warlock telling us where you were."

    "Warlock?" Ericks' feigned ignorance with his word. Still, he was surprised when a small head emerged out of the console. Ericks' shades slowly leaned down to the tip of his nose, revealing his stunned eyes.

    "ERICKSFRIEND- observed- SELF- before." the tiny head reminded. Ericks liked being called that. He could get to like this child-like person.  

    "So where's Lina?" asked Dani.

    "Back at the city meeting a friend," answered Ericks.

     "So who was that guy down the hill?" asked Tenchi. 

      Ericks pulled the shades erect. "Why ask me?" he casually responded. "Wasn't he with you?" He then changed the subject by casually asking for a stop at the nearest lavatory. 

    Dani grew more suspicious. Something was up with this guy.

    Ericks dropped the act for some questionnaires. He smiled, hopefully emitting some friendly rapport. "Since we've met twice, can I least get to know your full names?"

    "Sure," Dani gave her sarcasm. "I'm Pocahontas. The fella beside you is John Smith."

    "Pleased to meet you." Ericks blissfully smiled, hiding a suspicious no-nonsense attitude that mirrored his female companion.   

==   

    On a day where two suns projected their heated temperature on all below, the best antidote was something cold.

    For the New Mutants, their choice of 'something cold' was Ice Cream!  

    It was with an unusual luck that this 19th century Western-type town had a modern ice cream shop (although it took a while to find one that wasn't so crowded). Guess the giant light bulb wasn't just an anomaly. Strange or not, the gang welcomed the anachronistic dessert. Nine cups of varied flavors were given to each. Luckily, Luna was old enough to mouth the cold ice by herself, though Karma sat behind her with guidance.

   The Mutants gazed comfortably at this image. It must be noted that with the exception of Sam, Shan, and Illyana, all the New Mutants lacked a familial sibling. Luna had appeared to them like the baby sister each one wished they had. Except for Rahne and Illyana (who stated that she liked kids as much as she liked the flu), the gang around the table cooed and mumbled to the adorable way the child gulped her ice cream and squeaked mumbles of pleasure.

    In his excitement for food, Roberto briefly let his Sunspot powers take form. His strong grip ended up breaking the cup. Luckily, the Brazilian was able to reinstate himself before anyone noticed.

    Once his glass was replaced, the lunching continued to a near finish. Sam had urged that everyone wait for Dani and Tenchi to return, but a multitude of grim faces gave a refusal to postpone their salvation any further. "Guess not," Sam surrendered. He resigned himself to balancing his present experience with his leadership responsibilities. This meant thinking about Ericks while counting what was left of the money. It was weird why that guy just attacked him. Searching for some reasons, Sam realized that maybe the guy's cry 'Knives' had nothing to do with weaponry as originally thought. Could 'Knives' be a name of someone the fella didn't like? A relative who shared both their resemblances? 

      Sam dropped his questions when he finished counting the money that Doug's shades were sold for. Since the ice cream was about six dollars, adding to it the different specials like a banana split, what remained of their currency was thirty dollars.

    With his responsible position, Sam asked the gang about any plans to raise more money.

     "I could wash dishes," Shan advised. "But someone has to watch Luna."

     Roberto was silent. It was a firm tradition to him that DaCostas do not work on such menial jobs. He gave no word about the situation, though.

   Sighing, Sam tucked the rest of the money in his pocket. "Ah'll use the rest of o' money for room an' board. Hope it's enough." His fingers tipped the micro transceiver on his ear. Before leaving, Dani had given him one part of the pair she had for communications. So far, nothing was made. Folding his fingers together, the deputy leader asked Illyana about the state of her teleportation powers.

      "No recharge yet in those psychic batteries," Illyana gauntly gulped her ice cream. 

     While other faces parched at this continued setback, Rahne threw her arms out with a yell. "Och! Lest not be grumpy 'bout this!" With an enthusiastic elevation, she threw her foot on the table, acting like a sailor discovering land. "This can be fun! Let's ha' some!"    

    This scene had an effect of causing all the restaurant customers to look at the Mutants' table. The residents of that source didn't notice the attention given to them, their own eyes being locked on Rahne. To them, this springing behavior was so different; a square and a circle had a better chance in having similarities.

    Nevertheless, Illyana clapped her hands with approval. "You go, girl!"

    Sam covered his face. Now seemed a perfect chance for him to lose control of things.

     "It appears this strange world influences such peculiar feelings to us all," Amara spoke her observations, honed by experience. "Did we not see it in a movie?"

     "Yeah, 'Mara," Doug spoke with an exaggerated Cowboy accent. "It's like every western turkey I've seen. It's a place where one takes the law t' his own hands."

   "Interesting," answered Amara. "Do these resolutions include the duel of firearms performed in such films?"

    "Yep," Sam gave his truth.

   Amara smiled.  "Quite a solid way to resolve matters." That gave her fellow Mutants some awkward consideration.

    "Anyway," coughed Sam to change the subject. "Just 'cause we're stuck here temporarily, doesn't mean we abide b' their rules."

    "Does that mean we abide by our own?" Roberto asked with a smirk. "And keep our powers secret?  I recall in Asgard no heeding to that." 

    A return to that topic was made. "So you're still with the idea that we blow our cover?" asked Illyana.

     Getting a pulled nerve, Doug hushed her. "Quiet down, Illyana. You want anybody t' hear?"

     "Of course!" Roberto agreed in a normal voice, a contrast to the whispers. He then stared at everybody with sure resolve. "Was it not two days ago that we gave Kitty our consent to reveal our identities? However, when we couldn't send Miss Locke to the police, it was under the notion that we couldn't endanger our identities."

    The paradox of those situations made some silence, which pleased Roberto enough to continue. "Maybe we had a reason for secrecy back home, but if we reveal our identities here on this planet, what have we got to lose?"

     "Loads," glared Doug.

     The Brazilian called his bluff. "Like what?"

     Doug opened his mouth with a finger in demonstration, but he found his presumed list of objections were as solid as the air.

     "I'm waiting!" Roberto beamed a smug smile. Getting no answer save for a disjointed mumble, he looked at the rest of the group. "I repeat, what do we have to lose? We're stuck in another dimension. If we reveal our identities and become outcasts as a result, there is no way this will rebound to our home world. There, our identities will still be secret. Our friends and families will still be safe. The X-Men will be safe." Roberto then eyed Doug. "And certain people still will be no wiser."

     Sam thought the idea had promise. But he was only one person, despite his rank. "So, what d' y'all think?"

     "Worth a try," said Amara. 

     "Do we all reveal them, or can some of us keep our mouths shut?" asked Illyana.

    "I ken no qualms," Rahne spoke rather stoically. If she had done this earlier, Larry might still be alive. The memorial made her shy away from the group.

   "I'm looking out for Luna's safety," said Shan rather disapprovingly. "I'm afraid I'll pass."

    "We're all lookin' out for Luna," said Sam. "But ya don't hafta say anything."

    "Can that apply to me?" said Doug.

    "Sure, coward." Roberto chose his words.        

    As usual, these two boys sparked a quarrel that once again forced Sam to play peacemaker. When that was resolved, the deputy leader spoke around. "Let's wait 'till Tenchi, Dani, and 'Locke come back. It's their choices also."

===

    Doug walked out of the cafe. He wasn't too happy with what Roberto said. He was no coward, a notion he repeated a couple of times with conviction. He saved Illyana from an alien. He survived being in someone's mind. He rescued the team from Mojo. He barely blinked when Miss Locke almost shot him. What did he care if people knew his secret?

    That final question lacked the same verve and vigor that supported the other examples. 

     Doug leaned sadly upon a post. More and more these days, the boy had found it more difficult to think about that decision of revelation. He liked being a mutant, but mostly everyone he knew might share the same idea. He was afraid of being hated by people, especially those he knew. On the other hand, would being reluctant result in the same thing? Betsy, Rahne, Dani, Tenchi, and Warlock might think he was some coward. It was a double-edged sword.

    He wished Warlock were here. If it weren't for this heat, Doug would have followed Tenchi and Warlock. The choice only proved his weakness. He felt naked without his Techno-organic friend. Their relationship removed whatever impotence he felt in being in this group of adventurers. With Warlock he could actually consider himself a real importance in a battle.

    Today showed his need. Betsy was missing, and he could do nothing to help. At least she could use her telepathy to find him. That was a lot better than what Doug can do. How far can shouting 'Where are you?' in a million different languages get him?     

     "Missin' someone?" appeared Rahne's cheerful voice.

    "I'm just waitin' for 'Locke to come back. Can'tcha use your rapport with Dani?"

    Rahne leaned instantly before Doug, her tone very excited. "Fine," she smartly addressed.

    Realizing the implications, Doug stated a change in mind. People were watching. The fact that Rahne didn't appear to care was confusing to Doug. It had been three days since Larry Bodine died, and Rahne was taking everything with too much of a good regard. There was a difference in her, a contrast from the shy and simple girl he knew. And yet the weirdness was also interesting. Sort of like 'a new you.' Doug wished such optimism was contagious.

    "Yuir worried 'bout Elizabeth?" said Rahne, moving closer to Doug.

   Doug nodded. He didn't want to say how much he missed her. He wasn't really so sure of it himself. Lost in thought, he was surprised by Rahne's finger touching his chin.

    Rahne's face drew to that finger. "Do na' worry." Her lips hushed those words with a straight manner. Doug did not follow her actions, his cheeks blushing. He got flustered. He wasn't the only one: Rahne broke up as well. A reaction of embarrassment was about to break forth within her.

    Luckily a cry from the background took Doug's attention. Rahne quickly walked away from any view her friends' could see her. Not a moment too soon for her face started crushing over the total idiocy of her actions. She was trying to give her shoulder for Doug to cry on, not flirting with him! That was a mistake with drastic consequences: What if Doug had requited her advances? What would she do then? Quickly, she reinforced herself from this misstep. Holding her emotions inside, she had to try for improvement. She turned around, acting totally above her present misgivings.

    None of the other mutants gave notice over Rahne's position. Doug ran to the return of Dani, Tenchi, and Warlock. 

    Sam led the group, jumping onto the door and sticking his head through the window. Tenchi moved his head back to let his friend through, much to the great dismay of Ericks. He certainly didn't want to see that blond-haired, long-faced doppleganger stare at him with those blue-green eyes and greetings like, "Fancy meetin' ya 'gain."

    Tenchi, his head slightly crushed, explained that he and Dani found Ericks injured. 

    "We're takin' him t' the hospital," Dani announced her ambition.

    "If you don't mind," Tenchi made a courtesy after shoving Sam's head back outside. "I'm dropping off."

    "I'll take your place," Doug volunteered. He had been busy speaking to the car about what he/it had been doing. The door opened, and the two boys switched their spectator/volunteer positions. Rahne also climbed onto the top of the truck, beaming her smile.

    "The rest o' us'll try t' get a place t' stay." Sam gave his instructions.

    "Sez you!" Illyana propositioned some rebellion. "I'm gonna check this place out!"

    "I agree," Amara was equal to this decision. "This city is like Manhattan; I feel a preference to see whatever lies here."

    "How selfish you all are, _mon amis!_" Shan's voice spoke for her disapproving face. "You act as if Luna doesn't exist!" The child in her arms started to cry almost in premeditation. 

     Rahne squeezed her hands upon this conflict of interest. "Och! I'll aid ye, Shan." She jumped off the truck and proudly postured herself near the two.

    Like Doug, Dani made some concerned thoughts about her Scottish friend. The analysis continued to note Rahne acting so different from her real self. Dani so wanted to help resolve this problem for her friend's sake. Unfortunately, the decision had to wait, a delay as regretful as it was necessary. A leader had to look out for everyone. Making the best of things, Dani made a treaty to please all. "I'll take Shan, Luna, Rahne, and Doug with me. The rest of you do whatever you want; we'll meet back here in an hour."

    The others agreed. Roberto had his reasons.

     "Oh, by the way," Ericks popped his head out. "If any of you see Lina, tell her where I'm heading!"

     With some goodbyes, the remaining team watched as Warlock drove away. Illyana was an exception to this, her attention straight on Tenchi. The fact that the boy decided to not go along with Dani planted some seeds with Illyana's mind. They grew fruitful with advantage. Was this the chance to get close with Tenchi? Some hesitance still appeared within her, but Illyana decided to make her move.

    She then saw Roberto attract Tenchi with a shoulder pat. "Want to join Sam and me to find some lodgings?" he said, making Illyana pause.

    Much to her chagrin, Tenchi asked if he could eat somewhere along the way. Before a voice of protest could be thought of, Sam and Roberto encouraged the boy to leave with them. 

    Illyana let them go without a word. The hesitance against her motives went forth like weeds and killed the advantageous plant. It made her plan look stupid. Protesting would probably result in making a fool of herself. Her chance screwed, Illyana accepted it as an omen of future failure. The heeding of Kitty's advice was forcibly ignored in this resolution. Guess she and Tenchi were never meant to be.

    "Illyana?" shouted Amara.

    Illyana broke from her trance and reacted. "What!?"

    "I repeat, shall we be off on our excursion to this city?"

    "Sure, sure," the sorceress walked off with a halved interest. 

===

     The world of Gunsmoke had its share of outlaws. The varieties were large and different. The Cyborgs were one category. These persons used their artificially enhanced skills for the criminal purposes of pleasure and profit. Both civilians and the normal lawmen had a serious problem capturing these fugitives. Not even the increased profits promised in their arrest warrants could guarantee a capture.

     One such criminal was Cicero. Both his arms were mechanical limbs of triple- jointed movement. As a result, he could throw knives and daggers with accurate skill. His hollow arms also possessed an arsenal of razor-sharp blades and stars, allowing him sufficient weaponry to last him for quite a while. He was rather successful in his excursions, assembling a gang, and acquiring notoriety as a dangerous criminal. Cicero admired this latter fact. It made him someone to be feared. Maybe someday he could reach the 60 billion dollar reward once given to Vash the Stampede.   

     High in his egotism, this criminal never saw the day his advantages would prove to be his weaknesses. Today would prove that he was living a lie.

     That lie came with the entry of these intruders to his cavernous retreat. They were a man and a woman dressed in purple garb. Now Cicero didn't work solo. He used a number of goons to do his dirty work for him. Killing these intruders was such a case he left to them. The goons obeyed their leader, charging at the twosome with guns flashing out their ammunition upon them. Once their maniacal glee for bloodshed wavered, it was revealed that none of them had made a targeted shot. To their amazement, the bullets just faced the two figures in a mid-air pause, dropping to the ground with sprinkling noise of _chink-chink_. 

     Unaware of the action pressed upon him, the man in purple walked closer. He raised his hand. Suddenly, every piece of weaponry the assaulting goons possessed was torn from their hands, finding a connection with the air. Then the girl's eyes flashed with pink light. All the unarmed goons reacted by dropping to the ground.

    Cicero had seen enough; he then found to his surprise that both his arms went lifting high like the guns. This level than elevated higher, which brought the man's body to leave the ground as well. "Are ya causing this?" Cicero cried in pain "Stop it, you asshole!" Because it was his arms and not his body that were doing the lifting, his shoulders felt ready to rip apart from the weight.

    "We need some answers," said the white-haired man in purple. A floating gun fell to his hand as if it was reacting to an order. It twisted and melted its form, taking on a sphere-shaped disc, with a cross on it. "Have you seen any children bearing this sign?"

     "I've seen nothin'," stammered Cicero in his agony. "No kids!"

     The man in purple turned to his female partner. "He's telling the truth," the latter spoke with disappointment, flashing her glowing eyes.

     Equally discouraged, the man in purple dropped his attention. His floating ability gone, Cicero crashed to the ground. He cringed and cried about the pain of his landing. He saw the duo departing. That was a big mistake in his view. A star-shaped blade dropped from his metal wrist into the palm enjoined to it. With lightning speed he threw it. The spiked projectile thrust toward the man in purple's back, than stopped immediately. It changed directions, straight in return to Cicero's arm. The blade stuck into it. What followed were sparks and twitching from the mechanism. Eventually, this all had to stop. The arm fell limp, no longer moving.

     The outlaw's brain also went limp.

===

    Committing that last act, Psylocke made sure the man suffered nothing but a headache. That electrical-short from his arms could've killed him, but it seemed Magneto only made sure the damage came from the bionic parts. She topped things by knocking the man out. 

    Walking outside of the hideout, Psylocke sat at the edge of this ledge. She looked at the giant landscape. It was like those John Ford pictures, full of epic adventures she once partook in her childhood imagination. Now such participation in adventuring needed no such imagination to make it happen. The passing of time did not shrink the degree of her enthusiasm. This was what she wanted in her life.

    It was a choice that cost her the man she loved and her own eyes. However, unlike the god Odin, who shared a similar (if lesser) degree in sensory loss, Betsy did not grow wise to the obvious implication that partaking in these adventures had its dreadful costs. She had new eyes to replace her old ones. She hoped to continue these adventures when she joined the School for Gifted Youngsters. It was the one factor that the wary X-Men and New Mutants refused to have her assist in. It took an accident like this to fulfill her wish.

     Betsy screened out her mental energies along the horizon, hopeful to find a trace of recognition in the minds she detected. It would have been to her adventurous advantage to just simply walk around the towns, see what people lived there, and ask them questions (with the possibility of danger). Magneto did not consider those tactics. It would be too long and complicated for each time she devoted this plan into work. If his students were in trouble, they could not afford any unnecessary trivialities. 

     Either way, even if she followed her plan, it would be for naught in all the towns she entered. So far, nothing was discovered. The butterfly effect of her mind's eye did not find any mutants. No Doug. Magneto would then give the implication that he was right. It made Betsy so mad; the headmaster was acting such a sod (perhaps not a surprise there, considering his past). She certainly did not get over an earlier incident, when Magneto pressured her to wear something more travel efficient. She was forced to remove her dress for the aborted show Tenchi's father had invited her to. Magneto then made her a jumpsuit out of ferrous material. Unfortunately, there was no way she could contain her dress for safety; it was now wrinkled with her carrying it.

     Magneto showed nothing of sympathy; if he felt it, Psylocke was unable to find out. It must be said that Betsy was not one who decided to read minds without a conscience. Unless it was necessary, she would not make an attempt. However, her sensitive mind could pick up flowing energies of psionic residue that any normal person usually gave out. Magneto, however, possessed no residue. His electromagnetic defenses completely shut his mind or anything telepathic from the woman's mind. As a result, the only way Betsy could understand him was by reading his moves and expressions. This was difficult, for the man rarely smiled, carrying a dour stoic expression. Also, his movements, save for a change in wardrobe (from a body-tight suit with a big 'M' into a more flowing purple suit with white gloves and boots), was also hard to suspect. The only thing she could reason with was the fact that Magneto was worried about his students and his granddaughter.

     "Let us continue on," Magneto arrogantly walked to the ledge. Taking hone of the magnetic waves, he flew into the air. With an experience, Psylocke found herself floating into the air by his very command. 

===  

     Along the stone boardwalks edged aside the larger road, three male New Mutants walked and passed the residents. As forewarned, the brightness of their colorful uniforms were dulled by their civilian clothes. Only Tenchi's yellow collar and Sam's black sleeves gave evidence to their uniforms. 

     Roberto lead the group, swaggering around with his prideful outlook. Tenchi and Sam followed with a more calming stride. Tenchi had wanted to eat something, but Roberto's persuasive claim to see this place left him with little to resist. He too wanted to check out how these people lived in this world. Part of this question was answered by the fact that everyone dressed like they were in some American Western movie. Commenting this to Sam, the other agreed, further revealing that he had a thing for John Wayne pictures. Tenchi admitted liking the actor as a kid.

     "Look, my friends!" Roberto halted and pointed. His target was a saloon. The destination made him break into a smug grin, much to the disdain of his comrades.    

     "Now wait, 'berto," Sam gave warning. "That place ain't for kids like ya."

   The prohibition was counterattacked by Roberto's nasal exhalation. "I look big for my age, _amigo_. Besides, did I ever tell you about what I did at Asgard?"

   "'Bout twenty times," Sam stoically retorted, his expression showing the jaded reaction hearing a story twenty times would present. Tenchi's lack of knowledge, however, led to Sam hearing the tale for the twenty-first time. In Asgard, Roberto spent much of his time at taverns, drinking beer, meeting beautiful Asgardian ladies, and wrestled thousands of winos. "In that world, just as it is here," Roberto grinned in the flamboyant way he told the story, "my strength was increased. You can't imagine what fun I had."

   "I can just imagine," anxiously said Tenchi, picturing what Ryoko would do in that situation. He wouldn't call it fun though (maybe interesting).

    Roberto shook with well-intentioned excitement. "I loved being in Asgard. I had no worries. No one hated us there. I was happy."

    "Then why did you leave?" asked Tenchi.

    The Brazilian twisted his pleasant face into a bored one. "The reason no longer exists. At the time, I thought staying there was a sign of me running away from my problems. That turned out to be mistake, since I haven't solved any of those problems yet."

   Tenchi said nothing. There was the original thought of Roberto being some arrogant jerk, but he was now showing himself to be more responsible and self-aware then he realized.

    However, it appeared the former trait still needed work, as Roberto jubilantly ran to the short doors of the saloon and opened them with a kick. A huge banging sound echoed from the action, setting all the inhabitants' attention to the three boys coming in.

    Entering the doorway gave them a study of the house. In the middle stood two tables held by gamblers. A long stairway was stemmed at this floor, growing long into two balconies that surrounded the top part of the hall. A long chandelier hung in the middle. At one side of the room was a long bar, almost crowded with customers. These customers used the brewery for their own reasons to enjoy, to forget, or to act foolish. 

    The three boys just stood there, getting nervous with everyone watching their presence. "Better be cautious, Bobby," Sam whispered. "Your powers are bigger than usual."

    Roberto just shrugged his anxiety under his proud face, walking aloof with a march. Tenchi just looked with suspicion. The people in here didn't look too friendly.

     Unfortunately, Roberto knew that and wanted it that way. He strutted in with that proud face that held the DaCosta profile. He sat onto the bar, half an arm upon the table. "Bring me some wine."

    "Now hold it," Sam ran to his friend's side with a hushing reminder. "You're underage."  

    "In this world?" Roberto shot a determined look at his friend. "I don't think there's such a law."

   "Sam's right, Bobby. This isn't fun," Tenchi gave his own disapproval.

   As the Brazilian shrugged his head, his adult bar mates gave their voice. "Oh, let the baby have his bottle!" cried one bloat who definitely used too much of the stuff.

   Roberto smirked his way to the speaker. "And who are you to call me a child, drunkard?" The last word was emphasized, having an aggressive effect on the bloat.

   Sam jumped into the space between them. "Nothin' sir," he expressed with a squint-eyed innocent face. "My friend's actin' a little too big for his breeches."

   Roberto fumed at this betrayed insult.

  "He's right!" Tenchi touched shoulders with Sam, sharing his same act of courtesy. "He doesn't mean anything he says. Please don't mind us."

   Roberto's shocked eyes turned into glares. His already dark skin darkened further. Particles crackling on him, he stretched his hand on Sam, slightly moving it. Unfortunately, his maximized strength proved far more than he had intended. He threw both Sam and Tenchi into a path that upset a table full of gamblers.

    Roberto lost his cool; that was the wrong way to treat his friends! His thoughts of concern unfortunately stilled him to be a sight for the bartender, the bar mates, and the other inhabitants of the saloon to all beheld. 

   "What the hell is he?!" cried one person. The question was shared by all. Many of the inhabitants' felt aggressive; their sane minds already inhibited by the liquor, they felt this sign of action trigger a reflex to risk anything for some ill-conceived whim. Their target was the black-skinned boy. Sunspot felt one drunk embracing him. Luckily, this man's hands weren't clasped together, or Sunspot's reactive flexing would have likely torn them off. He was thrown backwards, dropping into consciousness.

    Sunspot rotated on his situation. His powers were no longer secret. So what? He was hoping for such a moment. True, he didn't plan on the tavern being the chosen place, all this being accidental. However, he wanted to move his plan before Dani could force a refusal to it. The cat was out of the bag, with nothing to reverse the effects. 

   Another drunk jumped upon the bar to pounce. Sunspot quickly grabbed the man and dropped him with the slightest throw he could give without injury.

   Meanwhile, Sunspot's friends fought against the dizziness brought on by their impact with the table. The sound and fury alerted their full senses to the scene. "Stop it!" Sam cried to his friend. He started to move, but he was pulled back.

    "If yer his friend," the antagonized puller said, "Then you'll pay as well."

    Tenchi, ever the pacifist, attempted some 'now, now,' words to stop this guy from hurting Sam. He got shoved as a result. This fall convinced Tenchi to resign himself and join in the fun. He reacted like a spring, grabbed Sam's problematic opponent by the arm, and gave him a judo flip in swift action.

    Now a real fight commenced. Some attendants decided to fight among themselves, while others reacted to the real causes. They really had no chance in that case. As one thug grabbed him, Tenchi sent a kick that went faster than the opponent. Another charged with a knife; the Japanese boy disarmed him. 

    Sam found this all resembled a movie. However, his sense of reality far outstretched Bobby's; this was a dangerous place to be. He cried for a stop to this fight, but no one listened (though someone threw a bottle at him). He too decided to follow his friends' actions- though in a normal way. No use of powers for this one.

    Sunspot at first enjoyed the minute act of just touching people into falling unconscious. It soon got old, but there was nothing he could do; a mere slap might easily fracture a man's skull. He fought against the excitement within him.

   A huge gunshot showered upon the ceiling top. A chandelier dropped and crashed to the floor, upsetting the remaining table. This stopped the fight. With the participants, Sam (alone in his area), Sunspot (standing in the middle), and Tenchi (grappling a drunk) all saw a tall man on the balcony. 

    This man had a beard of blond hair with a long mane roughed and disordered. The rest of his unkempt appearance either implied a habit of style, or the aftermath of a bawdy afternoon. Either way, it wasn't a friendly one. His long smoking pistol hovered over the fence posts of the balcony. It pointed straight at Sunspot.

    "Hold it, kid." The man's hoarse voice growled. "You may be plenty strong, but not indestructible."

     Sam checked all the positions for a safety rescue. None was found by the perfection of this man's position and posture. Sam realized that even the surprise act of blasting wouldn't stop the man's promise of making a definite hit. Sunspot couldn't react fast enough to avoid a bullet on his vulnerable body. 

    The target stood still. His excitement grew from his arrogance; he might be able to take this crook down, he thought. All he needed was to grab something to throw.

   "Never killed a kid before," the man contemplated. "First time for everythin'!"

   "Ah take full responsibility!" shouted Sam.

   The man remained still in his position and target. "Stay outta this. Ya didn't start the fight."

   Sam refused to yield. "But he's my best pal! Ah'm also lookin' out for him. Anythin' he's done is really my fault. If ya want t' shoot somebody, shoot me!"

    "Don't do this _hombre!_" Sunspot cried without fear or panic (quite a contrast to Sam).

    "How 'bout a duel at sundown!" Sam stuttered at the very idea. Both Tenchi and Sunspot stared at him. The assailant kept his target.

    "If we insulted ya, the best thing is f'r ya t' honor yourself," Sam further pleaded. "Right?"

    The man kept his trigger finger on Roberto. His body gave no sign of surrendering. It was only his voice that showed agreement. 

    "Outside this place at seven!" 

     With that word, the man quickly removed his gun away and jumped into the door behind him. From below, Sunspot grabbed the broken table next to him and thrust it straight for the target. It exploded into splinters, but nowhere near the retreating assailant.

    Knocking his opponent out, Tenchi jumped on the bar, and climbed on the pillars to the top of the balcony. Sam used the stairs; he saw Tenchi enter the assailant's escape room first. There followed a female scream, and the boy retreating backwards with a face of scarlet. 

     "Ah take it he's out?"  Sam nervously toned. Tenchi nodded.

    The now normal Roberto joined the scene, angry at what has been done. "Are you insane, Sam? I could handle this swine."

    "No ya couldn't," Sam counterattacked. "That guy looked like a born marksman. If ya 're lucky, y'r leg or arm would' a' been blown off. It's better this way."

    Tenchi didn't answer that.

    "Better, my friend?" Roberto's grim face shrunk into worry. "You may have signed your death warrant."

    "Truer words were never spoken," called out the bartender. "That man is Vash the Stampede."  

=

    Far away, there was a house at a lone station. A leather-garbed person charged to this house for aid. He bore tattoos and some obscene accessories upon his suit. This man was part of the scattered Demon Reign.

   This man entered the house, hopeful that someone could hear his tale. His anxious panic was such that he yelled it out upon opening the door.

   "Somebody help! I've seen demons! They're being led by Vash the Stampede!"

    Evidently this man's excitement overwhelmed his common sense, for no one was in the station save for a hunched person trying hard to eat a cup of ice cream with only his mouth. This person looked at the gang member with a cold eye that promised great and lethal punishment.

    "And pray…tell me where did this stage happen?" Legato Bluesummers drooled his question. 

===============================================================

TO BE CONTINUED

       "They say a rose by any other name is still a rose. Maybe that's true, but what if nobody knew what a rose was? To them, would calling it by any other name change its original existence?"

                                                                                        -Ericks                      


	3. Captivity

Mutants in Gunsmoke

Chapter 3: Captivity

By claudius

===============================================================

   The New Mutants (created by Chris Claremont and Bob McLeod), Magneto (by Stan Lee and Jack Kriby), Luna (by John Byrne), and Psylocke (by Alan Moore and Alan Davis) are all owned by Marvel Comics. Tenchi Masaki (created by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda) is owned by AIC. Ericks, Lina, Kite, and Legato (created by Yasuhiro Nightow) are owned by Yasuhiro Nightow/ Shonen Gaho-sha, Tokuma Shoten, JVC.

===============================================================

Sam Guthrie (Cannonball)                      Amara Aquilla (Magma)

Dani Moonstar (Mirage)                         Illyana Rasputin (Magik)

Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane)                    Doug Ramsey (Cypher)

Roberto Da Costa (Sunspot)                   Tenchi Masaki (Light-Ken) 

Shan Coy Manh (Karma)                        Betsy Braddock (Psylocke)

===============================================================

    The touch of cotton is always a soft comfort. The touch of cotton smeared with iodine is a sticky comfort. However, comfort could only apply if the wet cotton touched skin that was undamaged. Unfortunately for Ericks, it was the opposite; his scratched cheeks made sure that any relief the iodine-damp cotton could give was entirely vacant.

    "Aie!" the patient screamed to the medical attention given to him. His gritted teeth made his cry almost sound like squeaks.

     "Oh, it doesn't hurt that much!" said the doctor applying the treatment. His name Dr. Rosh, this medical practitioner gave no ease with his words.

     "If ya ask me," said Dani Moonstar, looking on. "The punishment fits the crime!"

     "You're so cruel," Ericks whined like a pathetic child. 

     The doctor attempted to open the shirt. With a great reflex, Ericks' left hand instantly put its grasp upon the physician's hand with the grip of a vise. "Please, doctor," Ericks grinned. "Can we do this in private?"

   Having witnessed that scene, Dani certainly could take a hint. "Fine, fine," she made her compliance, leaving the room with suspicion. Outside the room awaited Shan, sitting at a bench with her prodigy. Luna seemed pretty content about her situation. At least one of us was, thought Dani. 

     "How is Ericks?" asked Shan.

    "The guy's just actin' too sorry f'r himself." Dani joined her friend at the bench. "The doctor said he got a few scratches. He's payin' for the bill, though." The young woman leaned herself all the way back, attempting to gain a few moments of peace. "The guy's a puzzle. He's capable of climbin' a mountain, following me, Brightwind, Tenchi, and Warlock, athletic enough to make a getaway, but he acts like he never did such a thing."

   "And his resemblance to Sam is also extraordinary," added Shan.

   This brought memories into Dani's mind: the fear-image that Ericks loathed also made a passing resemblance to the team's country boy. Always perceptive, Dani attempted to make sense of it all. Was this coincidence? Nope. More confusion? Yep. Something that will probably include the New Mutants?

   Dani began to rub her forehead with a martyr's expression. "I gotta tell ya, Shan. Maybe I should've given ya back the role o' leader after Asgard."

    Shan hardly brightened at the prospect. "You have done a superior job than I could ever handle, Dani."

    A moment of silence later, Dani sarcastically pleaded. "More! I need some patronizing."

    Shan smiled knowingly. Her attentions went back to Luna. "Yes, Luna!" she shook the babe with a calm hand, speaking with an excited voice. "Dani is a good leader!"

    "Don't spoil the kid," Dani advised, her face contrasting with the child's cheerfulness. "We pretty much lost her grandfather." 

    "No trace as yet?" said Shan, putting Luna to her knee.

    "Nope," Dani sounded her negative answer. She opened her sleeve, revealing the mini-Cerebro on her wrist. "I've programmed the finder to detect Magneto and Psylocke," she made her check. "Haven't gotten any beeps yet."

    "Do you think they might be on a different world?" Shan gave a concerned question.

    The possibility made Dani sigh. "Geez, I hope not! That would really screw us big time."  As if they weren't screwed enough, Dani pondered about their present situation. She and the team were lost in a world with nothing to rely on but Illyana's reckless teleportation. It was a world that could be mankind's future residence, and a grim one at that. Though she had priorities, Dani couldn't help thinking about the present position that their descendants might be end up (that is, if _her_ descendants survived; she had seen not a single Native American since they arrived, nor any Mutants either). Leave it to the white man to destroy the Earth, thought Dani with a dour smirk. On the other hand, she was probably as much to blame, liking all those forest-clearing malls. 

    "Are you worried about Tenchi?" Shan acknowledged.

   "Well, it hasn't affected his work with us. He was a big help helpin' me hide Brightwind," Dani could find some relief in that fact. "Still, it's a gip that he got stuck here with us. It was an accident that he got included with us in that Locke mess."

   Shan stiffened in remembering the experience of that situation. "I can agree. Tenchi was thrown in this situation without his consent."

   "But I think he'll make it," Dani felt sure of that. "He has the backbone." The leader than looked around for a familiar face. "By the way, where's Rahne?"    

    "Like everyone else," Shan answered. "Exploring our new environment. Didn't she tell you?"

    "No," Dani let the word out with a moan. "She hasn't told me. She hasn't told me a lot these days."

     Shan was sympathetic to the plight of her red-haired friend. "Don't be so hard. Rahne is going through a phase. I can't blame her. When I was transformed into a disgusting glutton by Farouk, nothing would please me more than to be alone and just die."

     "Yeah, but you wanted to be left alone," Dani responded to those words. "In Rahne's case, the problem is she's acting too social. I'm afraid that if she don't deal with her problem in a normal way, she'll maybe go crazy."     

     Dani's ear felt a buzz of static, then a voice in that chaotic sound. Looking around and assured to see no one, Dani touched the transceiver on her ear. She heard Sam's voice and message. The tone of his message made her furious. "Those dopes!"

    "What is the matter?" said Shan moved closer with a whispered voice.

    "Our boys is what's the matter," Dani rubbed her face as if it was in pain. "Looks like Roberto displayed his power in public."

   Shan's eyes hardened. "I thought _mon ami_ wasn't supposed to until we made our decision."

  Dani's face showed her agreement.  "Actually, I was hoping to postpone that debate by splitting up." She rose from her seat with a whisper. "I think it's a bad idea to let people know who we really are. Leave it to Bobby to do something this reckless. Worse, Sam got himself set up into a gunfight with some guy named Vash the Stampede."

 === 

     "Did that hurt you?" 

     Dr. Rosh's question was based on how Ericks tensed up in his examination. The physician's words were not of surprise. Examining with consent, he understood the body this patient had.

     Despite the scars, Ericks gave a pleasant smile. "No, it's nothing. Just a reflex." his face brightened with warm conviction. However, once the doctor resumed his check, the unattended face shifted into a tight grimace of fear. The earring on his right lobe was the cause. It had tuned to a special transmission- Dani's frequency. He heard every sound good and clear. Then Sam mentioned that title, seemingly with no display of recognition. That was what hit him. No matter where he went, the shadow of Vash the Stampede still hovered upon him. 

    The doctor returned to his patient. Ericks restored his mask of bliss. "Despite some new scratches," the physician made his prognosis, "you appear remarkably in good shape. You must be one lucky person to survive everything your body has undergone."

    "Whew!" Ericks brightly spoke, hiding his true thoughts. "That's a relief!" 

    Assured, the physician went to the door. "I'll tell your friends about your condition."

    Ericks couldn't resist a protest. "Uh…could you tell them in the other room? I don't think they know what I really look like without clothes on."

    The doctor nodded in what he thought was modesty, so he left the room. Ericks' forced smile felt more real in regard to the doctor's trust. It brought a heavy weight upon his next actions. He charged to the door, making a kneeling posture. He discreetly opened the door to a crack normal people would be unable to use.   

=== 

    "Might I speak with you two?" Dr. Rosh asked Dani and Shan, who by now had concluded their conversation. 

    "Sure, doc," Dani took the precedence of the news. "How's Ericks?"

     "Well, considering his circumstances," Rosh's words were serious, "He will live." Dani knew the circumstances, remembering the robot arm.

     "By the way, doc?" Dani asked for the information she needed. "D'you know who's this Vash the Stampede?"

    The doctor hardened his expression, proving to Dani that things could only get worse. "Better you didn't know him," he answered warily. "He's a dangerous murderer and pariah."

    Shan cradled Luna with a protective embrace. Sam's association with this fiend could mean an association with them as well. Why must she and her friends be always involved in danger? It made the Vietnamese Mutant wonder about her possible role in this; was she the cause?

  The doctor's words were explanatory and to the point.  "He's known as the Humanoid Typhoon. He's earned a dangerous credit for rendering two of the major cities of Gunsmoke into rubble. It's also believed that he carved a hole on the fifth moon."

    "Fifth moon?" Dani slurred in the puzzled mention of that. She then told the doctor to continue, calling her words a slight mumble.

    Undaunted by this, Dr. Rosh continued. "He's designated as mankind's first Act of God."

    Dani interlocked her arms. "Sounds like my headmaster."

   "It's not a joking matter!" said the doctor. He failed to note Dani's expression that she was totally straight about it. Only Ericks, from his voyeur spot, saw that distinction. He abandoned this move, then and there. 

    "I will see how Ericks is doing," said Shan. She opened the door. She called out, "Sacre Bleu!" Hearing the cry, Dani entered the room herself, followed by the physician. They all saw that the room was now empty. Only a few dollar bills on the bed gave any indication that someone had been there. The window was open.

===

     Lina was really in a frustrated state that was natural for a child her age. Where the hell was Ericks? The girl thought this question at every turn. The big lug said he was going to the lavatory, and that was but an hour ago. It was moments like this that tried the patience of this girl's emotions. Clenching her hands, the teenager was furious that she had to worry and wait for that jerk. After getting two rooms at the hotel (which could have been difficult if the clerk wasn't a friend of her grandmother), the girl wanted to enjoy herself. She wanted to meet her friend Joni, the reason she made this trip in the first place. But no, she had to look after her older 'brother', who was getting into some stupid mischief after another (and what's worse, leaving her out of it!).

   Some yells and screams were now erupting from the position she was walking through. There was this rumor that Vash the Stampede was going to duel with this scrawny, blond kid. There was also talk about this dark-skinned dude who transformed into this shadow monster. That was interesting for Lina. It was the regard to those two persons, more than the mention of that legendary outlaw (which Lina could care less) that caught her attention. Were they talking about_ those_ kids who rescued Ericks and her from that gang? Lina had wanted to see them again, one of the many things she would have done if Ericks hadn't now decided to fly the coop. It was clear in the girl's mind to just forget that jerk for that moment; she was going to find Sam and those kids.

   As she moved, Lina saw more people than necessary. The rumors had started a crowd before the girl, forcing her to push forward among the many. Such forceful actions could only result in opposition, for Lina was soon shoved backwards. Hitting the dirt, the girl sorely promised retribution. "What's the big idea, you creep?"

    "Who are you callin' a creep?!" screamed the opposition. As Lina looked up, she saw a kid about her age and height. He was dressed in overalls though his cap showed he belonged to a sand steamer. It reminded Lina that the mammoth vehicle had just arrived in the town. After having enough of that thought, Lina devoted all to the kid. "You," her mouth venomous, "Creep!"

    The boy also reached an angry pique that matched the girl's. He realized that it was a girl who was speaking to him. The jeans, shirt, and tomboy features gave reasons for a mistake. "Go away, girl," he waved his hand. "I think y'r mom's callin' ya!"

    That got Lina' attention, veins popped on her forehead with slit eyes. The mention of her dead mother, by this jerk of all people, really caused her blood to flow. "That's funny! I think y'r dad's callin' ya!"

    Surprisingly, the boy reacted strongly to the remark made to his dad. "Why ya spoiled brat! How dare ya say that about my dad!"

   "Look who's talkin'!" Lina cried out with her outburst. "My mom's been dead for years!"

   "So's mine!" yelled the kid, acting as if this remark would top the girl's tale. He suddenly realized that this wasn't the type of information to be used so lightly in a trivial quarrel. Lina shared this realization as well; the two kids went silent, both feeling angry for each other's insults on the parents they lost.

    However, both felt a need to at least apologize (if nothing else). Lina and the boy just looked away from each other, their words making the only contact. "I'm sorry," they simultaneously spoke.

   They looked at each other with a surprising glare. It was an awkward feeling between the two. After all, how can one feel for a person who both insulted and apologized to you, considering if the feelings were mutual?

    "I'm really sorry for sayin' that," Lina made the next response, hoping for some forgiveness, or even a response.

   "Me too," the boy requited the feeling. "Looks like we started this off badly." He begrudgingly took out his hand. "My name's Kite."

   "Lina," she nervously replied, clutching the friendly hand. She felt the rough scratches of the boy's hand, verifying his profession. "Are ya…an engineer?"

   "Sorta," Kite replied. His thumb was directed to where the vehicle was. "I know everythin' 'bout the vessel, so the captain keeps me as an advisor." 

    "An' y'r here coz the sand steamer is?" she felt the need to ask more questions.

    Kite felt obliged. "Uh…yeah," he started to feel flustered. "Won't be stayin' here long. Just 'till tomorrow."

   "Oh," Lina was dumfounded. "Well, I'm stayin' here for a few days."

    Already, the feeling of awkwardness was making its influence on the two. Kite tried to find another thing to say. "Wherever the steamer goes, I go."

    "So are ya workin' right now?"

    Taking off his cap, Kite rubbed his head. "Nah. I'm on a break." He began to look around at the crowd. "Didja hear anything 'bout this Vash the Stampede?"

   Lina sadly shook her head. "Don't know the fella." Kite's disappointed face showed the girl that he did. "D'ya know him?" she asked.

   At first Kite didn't know what to say. The news that he had previously worked as a spy and thief to Brilliant Dynamite Neon before bumping into a goody-two-shoes said to be Vash the Stampede wasn't the best thing he could tell this girl. He just answered with a nod.

   "Wow," Lina was astonished. "Did he hurt ya or anythin'?"

    "No," Kite tightly replied. "An' I don't want ya sayin' any bad stuff 'bout him." Thinking this girl was now a nuisance, despite feelings to the contrary, Kite simply walked away. Lina remained at her spot until the boy was in a distance. Then she started to follow him. Ericks and those people were going to have to wait.     

 ===   

   When a rumor is born, the pace it takes to reach the populace is always swift. The gossip about the dark man and the duel with Vash the Stampede was no different. Be it resident or visitor, politician or citizen, rich man or poor, their learning of this information was confirmed. That is not to say the accuracy of the story remained constant. By the way it traveled, the rumor shifted and turned. At one point, it was that the dark man was going to fight Vash the Stampede. At another the story was now that the boy whose skin became darkness was actually Vash the Stampede himself.

   To Sam, Tenchi, and Roberto, that translation did not fit them well. Moments after they left the saloon, the three mutants noted an alienating influence from the city people. People looked at them, some with interest, but mostly in wariness. Despite this, the crowd around them remained large and faithful to their attention. But it was an estranged sort of faithfulness, like how a crowd would gather around a convicted murderer; they wanted to see them, but that didn't necessarily mean they liked them.

    Sam and Roberto were expecting such attention. They were well aware about the anti-mutant hysteria back home. They thought they could be strong enough to withstand the hostility. But nothing they had learned could ready them for the response they were causing.

   And Tenchi was no better. For two years he had an idea of what people would think about him and his alien family. Yet his own preparations proved as futile as his friends. He didn't like people hating him just because he existed. He remembered stories about how his grandfather was hated in Jurai for being half-blood. He had to fix things. Tenchi broke away from the two. "Hey, it's all right," he beamed his best friendly face to all witnesses. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm a regular person like you."

    "As regular as having a grandfather from outer space?" Roberto remarked. Sam hushed him.

    Not hearing this, Tenchi spotted a child walking over to him. Breathing in relief, the young man held out his hand in friendship. The child just stood there, staring at this gesture as if it was a strange weapon. Slowly but surely, intimacy seemed to cast its glow; the child was going to accept Tenchi's offer. But a woman grabbed the child away. "Don't you dare touch my girl!" the mother snapped in a mixture of fear and anger.

    Tenchi paused at this repulsion. "What did I do?" he cried to the departing mother. 

    He felt Sam's hand on his shoulder. "Best t' let things lie," his deep voice sounded with a sore word. "Let's go."

    Tenchi felt hesitant about this. Are they just going to do nothing and let these people hate them? He looked at Roberto and Sam's faces; they too shared his resentment. Why did they want to let something like this go?

    "Hold it you three!" shouted a voice. Tenchi recognized the man who it belonged to. The tin star on his vest wasn't a nice sign of promise.

===

     Doug always wondered what it was like to be Spider-Man. It wasn't just the strength, agility, or the witty repartee that hero possessed that interested this Mutant linguist. There was the ability to walk on walls. It looked so weird but so cool. Unfortunately, Cypher's own abilities went beyond that skill. Even now, scaling the giant light bulb that hovered over the city, Doug didn't have that power. It was Warlock who was doing that honor, his/its arms spread out like the arms of a spider. Doug was just along for the ride. Well, maybe not that. He and Locke were the Team Supreme; what they did together was regarded as one unit. They were ordered by the chief to learn more about this planet's habitat. In that case, nothing in the planet could be more promising in this search than the giant light bulb.

    The scaling was the final question in this plan. Before, Doug had asked several people about the meaning for the bulb. The informers, who looked at the boy as if he was an idiot, revealed that the thing was a plant, a giant power source. Everything that made living necessary on this desert planet- food, materials, and energy- came from this plant. Wishing to learn more, Doug had Warlock carry the two of them upon the giant machine for a closer look. They picked a direction where no one could possibly see them. 

   To make the effort, Warlock transformed into a gurney for his/its selfsoulfriend to be attached in. At each corner of this gurney were four long legs that stuck to the bulb's surface.

   It was a quick climb, not at all uninteresting. The view of the city below was a little overwhelming, but it mattered little to Doug. Climbing this strange plant in a strange new world stimulated the excited nature within the boy, the nature that made him a New Mutant. True, this location gave a sad indication that the world he and his friends came from (or in Locke's case, presently living at) was gone. But Doug was too caught up in the excitement to give this much thought.

   "CONFIRMATION:- is- SELFSOULFRIENDDOUG- secure- IN- anomaly-POSITION?"  

  "A-Okay, pal," Doug said. "With you, I'm as safe as can be."

  "SELF- embodies- SECURE- reaction- TO- said- REMARK."

  The respect appeared to be strong, and Doug wanted to remove any doubt. "Um, Locke? You've probably noticed that I've been spending some time with Tenchi and…Betsy," the boy's word paused at the latter's name. "Are you having any problem with that?"

   A small head of Warlock formed from the gurney, meeting the boy's face. "EMOTIONS- of- SUSPICIONS- toward- SELF'S- perceived- STRENGTH- of- INTIMACY- renders- A- contradiction- TO- self," the Techno-being admitted. "QUERY: is- SELF'S- association- WITH- selfsoulfrienddoug- WANING- in- INTIMACY?"

   "No, no, no!" Doug laughed with assured loyalty. "You're my pal! I'd never wanna lose you! I was just a little worried that you might feel jealous of Tenchi or Betsy."

   "QUERY: why- SHOULD- self- BE- jealous- OF- tenchifriend- AND- Betsyfriend? ARE- not- THEY- selffriends?"

   "Of course they are," Doug shook his head with a smile. Looking around, he realized that the two of them were on the very top of this plant.  "So, Locke. What's your analysis?"

   Warlock's eyes saw things more differently than his friend. His/its perspective looked through layers and layers of this giant bulb to see the auras and glows of distinction. "NEXUS- immediately- DISCOVERED." Then a small vibration came from the techno-being's head, quaking larger with an effective explosion of panic. "ALARM- alarm- ALARM!" he/it declared in different tones. "SELF- scopes- DISCOVERY- of- DISTINCTIVE- lifeglow."

    Startled, Doug looked for a sharing of perspective. Warlock formed a giant pair of binoculars for his/its selfsoulfriend to look into. Seeing things through this perspective was always exciting for Doug; Warlock's perspective was so much more rich than his own. It was like Doug had a permanent set of beer goggles, hiding the real splendor and beauty of existence from his boring view. Sometimes he wished he were a techno-being like Warlock. Well, sometimes.

    Looking all the way down to the center of the plant, Doug understood his friend's view, sharing his friend's shock. The lifeglow indeed belonged to a sentient being. It looked like an angel.

===   

   Unlike their male comrades, Amara and Illyana made a lesser impression through the town. However, the degree of interest they felt was just as high as the others. Perhaps it was more exciting for Amara. Having lived in a place immune to the progress of world history, she had little knowledge on how the real world came to be. Only some moving pictures on the television gave her clues (except those movies that portrayed Rome as some tyrannical despot, like that whitewash travesty SPARTACUS). However, this city was a better simulation than any film or play.

   "You know, Illyana?" Amara spoke with exploring eyes. "I have not yet bore witness to a single gun-fight here."

   "I don't think Doug meant that they happened twenty-four seven," Illyana assured.

   Darting off the boardwalk, Amara continued. "Still, it would not be a dull one to witness. It reminds me of the gladiator fights from Nova Roma."

   "Sure," Illyana joked. "Okay, sword-wielding gladiator! Draw!" Her hands pantomimed the guns. "Bang! Bang! Bang!" She subsequently faked a fall, leaning on a wooden pillar. 

   Amara puckered her lips. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

  "Yup," Illyana smugly defended her view. "But it's funny anyway."

  "Are you like the others, Illyana?" Amara asked, with no guilt in her words. "Do you feel revulsion by the fact that I accept violence?"

  "Well, I accept it." Illyana gave support. "But don't forget I have a dark soul. I'm supposed to like that shit."

  Amara looked to her comrade. "So, am I to be considered evil to think such things are morally right?"

  The sentence gave strong reactions from Illyana. "You're not evil, Amara!" she was almost shouting. "You've just had the luck of living in a place that justifies it. I wish I were in your place though. Compared to where I grew up, any place would be heaven." 

   "It wasn't so heavenly," said Amara. "I had to live in hiding from an evil sorceress, forced to deny everything I was and am so I wouldn't be exposed."

   "Yeah right!" Illyana snapped. "As I said, anyplace besides mine was okay. I'd rather go into hiding than…" stopping herself, Illyana walking away in silence.

   Amara decided to take the blatant evidence and be sensitive. She and Illyana were in some ways alike. That intimacy brought out a different question from the Nova Roman. "How's Tenchi?"

    Illyana paused. "Okay," her reply was to the quick. "What 'bout it?"

    "You are no fool, Illyana," Amara was not decieved. "I've seen how you two have reacted to each other. You keep on pushing him aside when you actually wish to reveal your feelings."

   Illyana refused to look back. "And what are my feelings? Haven't you been constantly brushing Sam aside?"

   Amara paused before the words. "The difference is the nature of our relationship. You and Tenchi share something more than my friendship with Sam can never be."

   "And how do you know it is something more? Illyana had every excuse to reply, but the crowd they walked into diverted her attention. The two girls instantly heard words about several freaks, looking like normal boys, being taken to jail. Amara and Illyana instantly looked at each other, both hoping this news was unfounded. "You don't think…" asked Amara.

   Illyana gave evidence. "If it's Roberto…" 

    "Yes." Amara solemnly beat her comrade to the truthful realization.   

===

   Tenchi never realized that he would get himself into this situation. Sure, he expected it of Ryoko or Mihoshi, but the boy never believed _he_ would play such an active role. Not surprisingly, his thoughts brought some longing. He then remembered the present; Tenchi had wanted to help Sam and Roberto, as was his role as a member. Things didn't go the way he expected. He certainly should've gone with Doug and Warlock, or even Amara and Illyana, or Dani or Shan. 

   The boy looked at the small cell he shared with Roberto. Sam was in the jail facing them. Tenchi had never been to jail before. The idea of him ever going behind bars was a scary feeling. It made him question on what crime he has committed. What did he do wrong? Looking at his inmates, Tenchi wondered if they shared any chance of a parallel apprehension. Roberto leaned against the wall, staring grumpily at his new home. Sam looked sad, but there was nothing of weakness in the way he sat. This analysis gave Tenchi some morale.     

    "Tenchi," Sam's long head pressed against the bars. "Ah'm sorry f'r getting ya into this." It was indeed his choice that they all allow themselves to be arrested. Running away would have made things worse (though Roberto thought otherwise).

    Getting to his closest position, Tenchi showed no remorse in helping. "Though being here is definitely not my idea of a good time. I'm not sorry for helping you. Now, I'm sorry for being with you two when it happened, but not in helping you."

    "Spare me the nobility, prince," Roberto made his views known. "I could have handled all those oafs. You two shouldn't have included yourselves. I would have handled that Vash the Stampede on my own."

   "In your dreams," Tenchi joked at the true cause of this predicament. 

   A glare came from Roberto's eyes. "Do you have a problem, hombre?"

   Tenchi did not back down, not to this person at least. "Haven't you caused enough?" he argued.

   Roberto laughed this off with a trivializing treatment. Swinging his arms wide, he was ready to make the boy flinch with a fake punch…until he saw Dani entering the hall.       

    The morale started to break when the group leader made her appearance. Seeing friends in jail is a sad thing for anyone. Seeing supposed friends who have ended up in the slammer through their own stupid faults calls for anger. Unfortunately for Sam and company, Dani's sullen looks of reprimand showed clearly that she belonged to the latter.

   "Oh, Dani!" Tenchi feigned a cheerful face. "Fancy seeing you here!" He and Sam proceeded to laugh. Turning her head at both sides, Dani's continued facedown made the two throw a few chuckles. The laughter grew forced and fewer as the moment passed. Only Roberto kept his straight face, smugly proud of his actions.

   "So, Dani!" Sam attempted to prolong the positive atmosphere. "We got ourselves 'n quite a jam!"

   "Yeah!" Tenchi smiled his best support.  

    It didn't work. Dani breathed really hard. This succeeded in relieving the two teenagers of their forcibly happy features. "Okay, we're really 'n a jam," Sam repeated his remark, this time with seriousness.

   "Yeah…" Tenchi responded in the same tone. Changing the point, he asked about Ericks.

   "He vanished," Dani's answer was made. All three cellmates responded. 

   "Gone?" said Sam, remembering what Tenchi had told him.

  "What?" said Tenchi.

  "Where did he go?" asked Roberto.

  "Wished I knew," Dani answered Roberto's question. It was he she needed word with.   Roberto's smug face remained strong however. "I imagine you're going to argue with me about my actions?" he spoke in that cool, suave manner that could turn hearts. Dani's own emotions felt the twist. This guy had charm. Her vocal response was different though. "Don't try that on me, kiddo. To quote Ricky, you got some explaining to do!"

   "Some people were looking for trouble. I satisfied them."

   "Wished you didn't decide to include us into this, Roberto," Tenchi complained.

   "I didn't see you waving the olive branch, _hombre_," The Brazilian responded. "You actually kicked some butt."

   "But Tenchi didn't have a major power boost." Dani pointed out.

   "I was careful." Roberto defended himself.

   "Not careful enough," Dani touched the jail bars. "You weren't supposed to…" she grew cautious. "_You know what…_"

   "Sam said it was my choice."

   "Now don't go putting me into this," Sam protested. "Ah also said that we should wait until Dani, Tenchi, and Warlock came back until we decided."

   "A decision you delayed." Roberto talked back.

   "What are you saying?" Tenchi felt a reason for questioning. "I didn't hear anything about this decision."

   "Sorry 'bout that," Sam apologized. 

   Tenchi didn't take that as an excuse. "Since I'm supposed to be on the team, couldn't you guys have told me about it?"

   "Well, we can't tell ya 'bout it now," Sam whispered close to Tenchi. He then went back to Dani. "What happened to Ericks? Is he okay?"

   I'll tell ya once we get outta this place." Dani said. "If I c'n get ya outta here." She made a correction. 

   The question encouraged the Brazilian to grab the bars. "No problem with that." He started to grin. "We could escape now!" his hands tightly wound themselves upon the metal bars. Transforming into Sunspot would break them instantly.

   Dani's cold face convinced him not to. She then removed herself from the bars, heading for the sheriff staying inside the ward. "Excuse me, mister." She spoke politely. "But I'm sure this was all a big mixup," she giggled in hopes to prove her case. "Can ya see it in your heart t' let my friends off easy?"

   The sheriff looked at the young woman, touching his chin to consider things. "Well…" he responded nicely, "seein' that your friends are all kids. I'll let them off easily."

   The sound got some happy reactions from the gang, who displayed their glee by pressing against the bars closest to Dani. The young woman looked back at them with a smile, sticking her thumb as a sign of success.

   "But…" the warden continued to Dani, who knew full well that the addition of 'but' to any positive reply was never a good precursor. "You still have to pay bail…at a low price."

   Dani kept her smile, never mind that the rest of her face was stripped of all happy feeling. "Well," she squeaked that word with apprehension. "What's the bail?"

   The sheriff set an impossible request. "A hundred dollars."

   Dani giggled some more, trying hard not lose her temper. In a very forced voice, she informed him that "'Fraid that money is a little tight right now. Any chance you can lower it some more?"

===         

   When the leader of the New Mutants walked out of the building, her spirits couldn't be any lower. Her face could clearly resemble one of those cigar-store Indians she would revile as racist and stereotypical. Oh, but this place was pretty much a stereotypical place of a movie western, Dani scowled to herself, like the one Miss Locke had placed her in at Murderworld. Though there were no robotic gunslingers this time, Dani's present frame of mind would consider an appearance not much of a surprise. Why her?

   She sat down on the steps. "Oh, dear spirit of my ancestors," she spoke to the sky. "Haven't I suffered enough?"

   With a mental twitch, Dani saw the answer when a wolf climbed up the steps before her. _Rahne!_ The shock sent her into a rapport of psychic words. _What the hell are ya doing?_

   _Doing what Bobby has done. _The wolf's canine eyes locked with her friend's.

    _Not ya too? We haven't decided on that decision yet._

_    Well, relax! There's na' harm 'n this. I transformed secretly. Calm yuirself._

_    Furtop. Haven't ya considered the possibility that there might not be any wolves on this planet?_

The wolf's face was full of confusion._ Don't yell at me! _She psi-spoke in an attempt to save face._ I can do what I want!_

Dani pressed on more. _Stop actin' like a child!_

The wolf growled. Its teeth opened wide with drooling saliva.

   _You don't scare me._

 "What's that?!" One bystander made notice of this furry creature on the steps.

   "I dunno!" said another. "Is it some sort of cat?"

    Dani looked up, hearing those words through the sensitive hearing her wolf-friend possessed. Her eyes showed a gathering was forming before the stairs of this station. She was able to spot Shan in the group. The wolf also looked around, about ready to move.

    _Stay where ya are, furtop! _Dani's thoughts threw its command. _Somebody'll shoot you if you give any teeth to 'em! _But the wolf did not listen; the fears and anger this crowd radiated were too well detected by the animal's sensitive senses. It increased her own fears to a paranoid state. Some mad thoughts were being made. They wanted to hurt her for being different, just like those kids who killed Larry just because he was different. Wolfsbane's mouth started to open, brandishing its sharp teeth. A small growl sounded from this gape. This furry sight was a horrifying one to the witnesses; they had never seen an animal like this before.

   Some started to play hero.

   "Stay back!" Dani shouted. "I c'n handle this." To those in the group below her, credit was given to her courage. To hold her own against this beast was indeed a sign of bravery. They were unaware of the intimacy these two shared, or the war of minds.

   _NO!_ Dani's mind pulsed a scream. 

   The wolf's eyes rolled over to the source. _Ye have na' right t'_…

   _I have every right!_ Dani's loud thoughts were not meek or compromising. _As leader, and as friend, I have the right!_

Shan also made an impression by standing in front of the crowd with Luna in her arms. None of the public knew about the Vietnamese mutant's reassured faith that her furry friend would never think to harm her or the child. She did, however, share in their fear of what Wolfsbane might do. Turning around, her eyes fell on the public. They appeared like a mob, ready to act. She could see the defensiveness grow. One man revealed his gun.

     Instantly, Karma formed a psionic link between her mind and the would-be assailant. The power of her mind overwhelmed the man's control of his own self. He remained as still as a statue. This would keep her friend safe, unless someone else thought the need to get aggressive.

   Meanwhile, a different rapport occurred with Dani and Wolfsbane. _Go away now_, she ordered her wolfen friend. _Hide and transform. _Though no words were made, the very anger of Dani's wish made them unnecessary.

   Wolfsbane growled, but it was a roar of grievance, not action. _I thought ye were my friend..._

 Formerly resolute, Dani found those words and the cold accusing eyes that came with them almost shattering to her own strength. The wolf galloped off the stairs, moving to her left in quick speed. The crowd followed, but with little success. They failed to notice Dani's own move to get her friend's attention (Except for Shan, only one other person remained, standing transfixed as a statue. Once he regained his thoughts and movement, he looked dumbfounded at how beast and the townspeople around him vanished).

   Shan walked up the stairs, blocking her friend's path. Her voice was for Dani alone. "She needs to sort this out alone."

   Remembering her earlier advice, the Native American's legs grew heavy. Nevertheless, she felt reluctance. The weight of her person sank to a sitting position upon the stairs. "Some best friend I am," she quietly told Shan. "I pressed rank on her to go away." 

   Ever stoic, Shan added a hand to her friend's shoulder. "It was necessary." 

   "Sure," Dani snapped a sarcastic note. "Y'know, Shan? Most of the time I wish I never even met the New Mutants."

   Shan was silent.    

===    

   Above the jail roof, Ericks saw and heard all. For powerful kids, they were doing a good job getting in trouble. First a fight, then a duel, now jail. To his thoughts, the rumor of Vash the Stampede having menaced these boys would have sounded like a joke if the situation weren't already serious. The one good thing he did learn from this mess was that these kids really meant no harm to him. No one was dead yet, and nothing had been revealed that these kids were going to be a huge problem to anyone but themselves. Even that Sam showed little potential of being like…

    Ericks took that thought as a sign to move. If there was the need for him to help these kids, he ignored it. It was the kids' problem. Not his own business. Not anymore. 

===

   Rahne stopped in an alley. She was now in human form, though it did nothing for her present state of emotions. It was best she was in this state, since it meant no detection from that traitorous friend. The hurt within her burned with anger. A garbage can was her victim right now, feeling the force of her booted foot.  

    She was not unnoticed. At the opening of the alley, an all-too recognizable truck blocked it.

    "Hey, Rahne!" screamed the driver.

   "Leave me alone!" The girl screamed back, but her words only made Doug more attracted. He got off the car, entering the alley alone. He darted closer to his friend, with a grave face.

   "I got some big and bad news."

   Rahne failed to respond in face. "Does it have a' thing t' do wit' our gettin' home?"

    "Uh, no, but…"

   Rahne revealed her wrathful face, "Then what good is it?!" her voice raddled. 

   Doug jerked back. This new form of Rahne was so different. He could expect feral ferocity from her animal form, but the fact that she was pissed as a human set him up for a surprise. "Rahne, I'm sorry…"

   Rahne only moved closer, displaying claws- of the human variety. "What good are you!"

    Doug's eyes widened, feeling like he was indeed hit. Not a sound came from his lips. Then his confused face absorbed his 'friend's' mood. "Fine," he shouted. "I take the hint!"

   At that point Rahne knew what she had done. It was wrong. She should apologize. But that wouldn't be strong, would it? That realization forced her from moving.

   Turning around, Doug threw his hand as the sign of abandonment. "Save it redtop," the boy spoke with repulsion. "I'll go to Dani."

   Rahne did nothing. She let the boy walk away. A boy who was always nice to her. A boy who needed encouragement right now. A boy whose vulnerabilities she spitefully reminded. She leaned upon the wall, feeling very cold now. 

===

    Doug got into the car, his hands pressed on the wheel, though no control was his.

    "SELFSOULDOUGCYPHERFRIEND," the car spoke indoors to the passenger. "RAHNE'S- emotional- STATUS- hardly- PREFERENTIAL. Method- OF- treatment- UNCONVENTIONAL."

   Doug just stared away with a gaunt expression. "If Rahne wants t' be alone, far be it for me to give her company."

   "QUERY:- why- DID- selfsouldougcypherfriend- PRACTICE- actions- PRESENTLY- not- SYNCHRONIZED- with- CHOICE- of- PREFERRED- treatment?"

   "Shaddup," Doug groaned. Rahne had hurt him. He didn't think Rahne had it in her.    

   Warlock didn't understand why he/it had to be silenced because he/it made a theoretical question. His/its memory circuits showed that Rahnefriend's behavior had indeed been quite contradictive to the selffriend he/it knew. 

   The car found the destination of Dani at the city jail. With orders to remain in form, Doug left the Warlockian truck.  

   Then Warlock felt an unseen anomaly. It shattered through the glass frame that was part of him/it. No major damages were sustained in the attack, the techno-being reported in his/its filed mind. The projectile was pinpointed to be on the front seat. It was a spear-shaped projectile, the alien analyzed. Attached to the substance was a sheeted substance with writing:

      _Anyone who sides with those freaks are my enemies.     _

                                                                            _Vash_

===

    A three-wheeled vehicle rode through the desert horizons. Behind the driver, there was a coffin-like box bolted upon the back seat. The top was open, giving this keeper a view of the land. This passenger's thoughts were full of fascination on the next place his master's range would target. 

   The Demon's Reign member who killed himself had given precious stories. This waste of a living being believed he saw Vash the Stampede. That was not so. His mind's eye verified that evidence. But it didn't matter, Legato reasoned. The unusual characters he telepathically saw were an intriguing offer. 

   As chief disciple to Lord Knives, Legato's position bore him the responsibility to teach new but lesser disciples the true doctrine of pain. His followers would give Vash this doctrine. These new children would be those followers, if they wanted to live.

   The classroom for this teaching would be Mauch.    

===============================================================

TO BE CONTINUED

===============================================================

    _Vows are promises that are supposed to be taken seriously. They show one's devotion to their goal. However, if vows are broken, it shows that one is not so devotional. Can vows and promises be changed? What good are vows if they can be easily broken?_

                                                                                                        Ericks


	4. Escape

Mutants in Gunsmoke

Chapter 4: Escape

By Claudius

* * *

I don't own the copyrights to most of these characters.

Dani (Mirage), Shan (Karma), Sam (Cannonball), Roberto (Sunspot), Doug (Cypher), Illyana (Magik), Tenchi (Light-Ken), Betsy (Psylocke), Amara (Magma), Rahne (Wolfsbane).

* * *

With a deep breath, Dani Moonstar went back to the Sheriff's office. She was on her own this time. Shan had wandered off to feed Luna. Rahne was missing (no thanks to herself, thought Dani), Amara and Illyana were who-knows-where, and Warlock and Doug stayed outside. The last one on that list really stressed reluctance about coming with Dani, and it didn't take much for her to know why: the Sheriff had already associated her with Sam, Bobby and Tenchi. That meant she, and anyone else with her, would be under the suspicion of being considered as strange as them.

That was a problem. Not that Dani herself was wary of being publicly known as a mutant. Would she be chicken about anyone knowing she was a Native American? It was true that the reception of a 'redskin' was safer (if in a very small way) than being a 'mutie.' But discretion of her true self was not a personality trait. No, the real danger to this would be Doug's fear having a bad effect on his job.

Nevertheless, Doug had a point about discretion, since the lack of it got Bobby and gang in trouble. Despite the true culprit, Sam was also guilty in Dani's eyes. As deputy leader, the dope should have known better than to get Bobby and himself in fights and jail. Only Tenchi was innocent in her eyes. The poor kid sure didn't expect this on his vacation! It seemed that being with the New Mutants was a one-way ticket for disaster. Tom and Sharon paid big, being turned into Native Americans by the Demon Bear, and having their emotions screwed up by that jerk Empath. While Pat…

Dani changed her thoughts away from that sensitive one. She thought about the greater priority. In her hand was the warning from Vash the Stampede. From what Dani had heard, this guy didn't need the New Mutants to make a mess. She had no choice but to get more information about this new enemy. It came with being the chief.

So for this reason, Dani entered the office. Like everything else in this city, it looked like a building from one of those stupid western movies. In the main room, the head honcho was at his desk. Unlike his stereotype, he was not relaxing on the job, instead looking over some papers. It was the cowboy in the corner nearby that was doing that tradition.

Noting her entrance, the sheriff put down his papers. "Back so soon?"

A moment's thought of acceptance later, Dani gave her best poker face. "Yeah I'm back."

"Did ya get the bail?"

"Not yet," Dani ignored that problem. "I really came for this." She dropped the crumbled note to the table. "It was attached to a rock that hit my truck window." Dani did well in speaking 'truck' with a stoic face.

With a quick read, the Sheriff made little reaction to the complications. "Looks like another Vash impostor."

Dani repeated this claim to herself. "Are ya sure?"

But the Sheriff's stern face showed no lie. "A lot of towns and cities have their own Vashes, as if it was a title of respect, or a way to get attention. This guy's been hanging around awhile. But the descriptions on 'im don't match the original. Besides, whenever Vash made his crime, he never gave any warning 'bout it."

Enriched by the info, Dani wanted more. "So do you have a picture of the real one?"

The Sheriff's face complied. Stretching with the sound of cracks upon his middle-aged body, he walked over to a cabinet. He took out a folder, planting it before Dani's side of the desk. She quickly opened the file, giving efficient eyes to the photo inside. Her pupils throbbed. With the expectation of seeing a psychotic killer, or maybe a resemblance to Magneto, Dani was in for some disappointment. The guy had a really pleasant face with a nice guy expression. Nothing creepy about it. Vash's head was real slender, topped with long blond hair that crept all the way to the top. There was a beauty spot beneath his right eye. Except for that and the length of hair, it was a picture of Sam. And yet, it looked more like someone else.

Her eyes hit the money description on the side of the photo. "Sixty billion dollars?"

"No longer enforced," the sheriff gave explanation. "Seems the Humanoid Typhoon is too natural a force to be given a warrant. Sorta like putting a bounty on a storm."

"I guess so." Dani calmly replied despite her intense study. Neither the resemblance to Sam, nor the expensive reward was the priority in this analysis. This picture required a study with her powers. "Can I take this picture with me?"

"Nope," the Sheriff shook his head.

Taking that refusal in stride, Dani went to risk. Her mind concentrated hard on the picture. To no one's eyes but her own, the image went through an amazing transformation. The hair that stood on end grew longer, drooping to the neck. Whiskers studded the smooth jaw. For the finishing touch, shades were added around Vash's eyes.

This satisfaction was enough. Relaxing her hold disintegrated the new additions from the photo. Dani returned the folder, the image of its content engraved in her memory. "Thanks a bunch. I'll get that bail money soon," Dani smiled. She was on her way out when she met the deputy again. He looked at her in a strange way.

"So," the deputy's words cut with a smug voice. "Ya friendly with those kids?"

Knowing the complications of association, as well as the possible interest this deputy had, Dani was nonchalant in her expression. "Yes." She then walked out, carrying this scene with her. The pessimism that was now rampant in her took special attention to it.

Taking that answer, the deputy got out of his chair and walked to the front of his superior's desk. "You let that girl get away?"

"It's a free country, Jerod," the Sheriff's interests were not a duplicate to the deputy's.

"But don't ya think we should keep an eye on her?"

"An' why should we?" was the Sheriff's calm answer.

Jerod now turned to the Sherrif's side. "You heard what those kids did!" the deputy pushed his case. "An' she wants t' set 'em free. How do we know she ain't like 'em?"

The revelations failed to break the sheriff's calm manner, though his eyes showed he was pondering the situation seriously. "I don't make conclusions 'til I get proof."

"But think of what's goin' on!" The deputy pressed his case, going into a performance that was better off in the theatre. "All of a sudden we have these kids flyin' an' transformin' into monsters! An' some furry animal appeared near here! Ever think they might have somethin' t' do wit Vash?"

The Sheriff's grim eyes now faced the deputy, lacking understanding. "You really think that?" he angrily replied. "That girl really didn't seem t' know him."

"But one o' the boys we have here looks a lot like Vash."

"Don't mean a thing. He looks too young to be the Humanoid Typhoon. Don't go runnin' t' conclusions, Jerod!"

Seeing his case getting no acceptance sent Jerod into a retreating moan. But the sheriff no longer left things alone. "I have a responsibility t' this place." He exclaimed with a pointed finger. "So do you, if ya care t' remember. I will not have ya do somethin' ya can't fix later!"

Sulking like a child, the deputy had no acceptance that his plans would lead to danger. "I'm gonna see the mayor 'bout this. I know those kids are dangerous, as much a threat as the Humanoid Typhoon."

"Ya don't know that for sure."

The deputy turned with a snap. "Then I'll get it." He quickly walked out of the room. The bad effect he gave left his boss brooding on this deputy's interest. From what the Sheriff had heard, Deputy Jerod Hilkop had a fascination on the bizarre. Living a normal childhood that Jerod said was humdrum, the stale boredom made moments of unusual abnormality an experience. As the sheriff realized from the year of employment, Jerod's becoming a deputy had less to do with administration than a desire to encounter bizarre people. Unfortunately, the last two years showed little to fulfill his desires. This lack became a greater frustration, what with those outside rumors of Vash the Stampede.

Thus, the incident at the saloon was nothing short of a godsend for Jerod. He resented the town marshal being the one responsible for apprehending the kids, an action that wouldn't have happened except for the fact that Jerod did not learn of the incident until the apprehending had occurred. Now he was taking every advantage to the situation his role as deputy could get. That may be a sign of trouble, the Sheriff thought with fear. It was true that Jerod was a law-abiding citizen, definitely against power abuse. But, this city never dealt with any strange folk before. Things could change.

* * *

The buildings facing the prison had a new addition. Attached to the water spout on the wall was a smaller pipe. The end of this addition was bent, focused on the prison. The other end was a block away, situated at the opposite side of the building. It descended upon Doug Ramsey, whose eyes were presently connected to it like binoculars. Holding a spread newspaper in a reading gesture covered this organic paraphernalia from the public.

Doug was content at this position. From here, he could see Dani come out of the office without any trouble.

"QUERY," asked the telescope. "Should- SELF- inform- DANILEADERFRIEND- about- PLANT- being?"

"Don't worry buddy," Doug whispered. "We'll tell her." Despite the calm demeanor, Doug cringed on the word 'buddy.' He didn't like using Warlock like this. Come to think of it, he had done a lot of crummy things he didn't like, such as refusing to accompany Dani to the Sheriff's office. He knew the reason, and it was not good. But here he was, feeling okay about spying on the office at such a long distance that allowed his secret to be protected. No way anyone would think of him being associated with Dani in the case her mutant identity was public like Bobby, Sam, and Tenchi! No doubt about it, the boy thought. He must have the word _shame_ all over his face.

But it was for a good reason. He sure hoped so. The mind that was Doug's repeated the positive motives behind his discretion. This included the danger of being with Dani might lead to someone connecting him with Sam, Bobby, and Tenchi. From what Doug was hearing now, the people here weren't too happy about what happened an hour ago. Bobby paid big time for letting his secret be revealed. Why should he follow suit and get in trouble himself? He didn't have super strength or swordsmanship abilities or flying invulnerable. Why should he give himself some trouble?

But the reasons failed to balance his guilt. On the whole, Doug could think of a few unflattering names for himself. He shouldn't have made such a big deal about refusing to go with Dani, since she more than anyone understood what he was going through. And Betsy probably didn't. What would she think of him right now? Doug knew he couldn't cover his reservations from her telepathy. The thought of what Betsy may think of him- a very negative conclusion- brought an even worrisome aspect to an already worrisome problem.

Doug drowned the problem with other thoughts about this planet. In the power plant that he and Warlock studied, there was a living being inside it. Warlock gave some more information about this creature projecting high amounts of power, and this signature energy was focused around the city. These living beings were being used as batteries for this city. Very Matrixish. But that fascinating discovery carried a dark lining. Wasn't that some sort of slavery? Doug knew enough of that. His neck could still feel that yoke from Asgard, and the bruises that came with it. What else resided in this planet of old cowboy movies? That Vash the Stampede outlaw, for one. All this spelled _adventure_ for Doug. These things were definitely enough to forget…

And then his worries resurfaced again. The good attitude dropped with the remembrance of his problem. The luster of the town and the ethical issue about these plants were not bright enough to hide the darkness of his present behavior.

While thinking this, Doug's eyes veered through the telescope pointing to the door of the sheriff's office. From the dark opening, a figure appeared. The movements of her body and the enlightened expression on her face would give no clue to the public, but to Doug these gestures gave him a perfect description of her present mood. The enlightened turns on her brow, the fear that sagged it, and the meditative gaze from her eyes were sure evidence. Dani had found out something. Something big.

* * *

Inside the building that Doug and Warlock spied and that Dani just left, their incarcerated comrades were busy brooding about their fate. At least, that was Roberto's stance. Sam and Tenchi found alternatives beside a tough attitude, though it couldn't make them ignore their problem.

"Look at the bright side," Sam attempted to calm his friend's usual behavior. "This keeps us from meetin' that Vash guy."

Roberto's glare showed the failure of that positive reason. "Dolt," he gave his disapproval. "You should have left him to me." But a groan later, Roberto's smirk grew into a smile. He gave an intentionally weak swing to Sam's face, his heavy eyes now showing pride in counting this boy as a dear friend.

Tenchi witnessed all this with silence. He really didn't feel like pouting or yelling at Roberto for getting him into this mess. His initiation into becoming a member of the New Mutants meant danger, even though it gave no predictions of danger at this level: kidnapping by some assassin, accidentally getting teleported to this distant time and planet, or being arrested with probably half the city wanting their heads. Then again, he didn't ask to have his grandfather be some outer space prince, or have a bunch of beautiful but very unusual alien girls living at his house either. If he could take the latter with little anxiety, then he must accept the responsibilities of being a New Mutant. In both cases, that still meant trouble had a way of finding them. Couldn't there be a time where they looked for trouble for a change?

No such luck on that idea, and a certain item would make it worse. That was the Tenchi-ken. It was a fortunate advantage that, when the sheriff asked the three to hand over any weapons or valuables in their possession, the objects were handed into a tray and not to a hand. But it was only a matter of time before someone in the building touched that hilt. That would cause a commotion.

Tenchi resorted to prayer. This stance got his teammates' attention. "What are ya prayin' about?" Sam asked.

"For Magneto and Betsy," Tenchi's voice explained, without changing his movements.

"You're better off praying we get out of this prison," Roberto walked across the cage, his mood restored to a sour one. "So Sam, when are you going to make contact with Dani again?"

No answer could be made, with the deputy making his appearance. "What're ya three whisperin' 'bout?"

"None of your business," Roberto was on defense.

"It's nothin'," Sam gave a warmer reply.

Tenchi went to the bars, beaming a smile. "So any chance we can get out soon?

His mouth chewing with tobacco, Jerod spit some fluid to the cage (giving Tenchi a face of distaste). "Nope. Not what we got planned f'r the three o' ya."

"We have our rights as prisoners," said Sam.

"Better shut y'r mouth," the deputy smugly spoke. "I can send ya t' prison for the rest of y'r life. How 'bout a thousand years?"

The three New Mutants came close to the bars at this threat. "Are we gonna live that long?" said Sam in disbelief.

"But we didn't do anything!" cried Tenchi in a less content mood. "Nobody was hurt at the saloon. Why should we be condemned like criminals?"

"I heard many strange people like you kids," the deputy showed no joke. "All evil, all workin' for Vash the Stampede. Come t' think of it, what is y'r connection with Vash?"

"None," Roberto turned away in full disdain to Jerod's questioning, and the person himself.

"I don't believe ya." The deputy spoke back. However, his eye fell to Sam. "Y'know, ya kinda look like Vash."

Sam's face went into surprise. This Vash wasn't the only one who had a face like his. Suddenly, Sam's mind had found a puzzle that was now complete, with a very interesting pattern.

Roberto made no effort to make a similar conclusion. He was too busy seething with rage over the deputy's comment. "And what does that supposed to mean!"

"Sam's a great kid!" Tenchi also shouted on Sam's behalf. "He wouldn't be working for this Vash the Stampede, whatever he is."

"In fact, ah'm supposed t' be dueling with 'im soon." Sam finally gave his defense.

"Yes, in my place!" Roberto admitted his responsibility.

Now the deputy's glare was on him (which was a mistake since the target was Roberto). "You're not the type of person t' bring a good defense, seein' how y'r in here with him."

"Not for long!" Roberto was ready to release his energies. Molecules began to rise from his body, and both Tenchi and Sam knew this. The latter ran straight for the bars. "Ah'm not Vash the Stampede," Sam frantically cried, his behavior centering the deputy's eyes on only him. "Ah swear t' God ah ain't."

No longer in attention, Tenchi moved closer to Roberto with whispers. "Don't make our situation worse."

Roberto abandoned his stand, his twisted anger in conflict with his strong restraint (for the moment). His action brought Tenchi relief, with surprise. This wouldn't have worked on Ryoko!

"We'll see 'bout that," said the deputy. "Right now, ya stay here. I'm gonna get some doctors. There gonna put ya through a coupl'a tests."

Tenchi jerked his head at the deputy, his eyes piercing him. "Oh no!" he exploded. As much a spark this deputy's plans hit his friends, for Tenchi it was an inferno. "Not again," he cried, making him a figure of peculiar interest to Sam and Roberto, their faces taking a confused expression. Both looked upon Tenchi, than shared glances at each other, wondering what the blazes this kid meant.

Jerod's glare grew satisfying, his grin arching greater. He looked like a kid in a toy store, minus a torturous intent. "We'll see 'bout that. I'll be back with the doctors. Don't wanna miss this." He walked away in a steady and swift step.

Back to being alone again, Sam was the first to speak. "Um Tenchi?"

"We have no time for that," cried Roberto. "If we're examined, they will spot our mutant blood."

Sam waved his hand in realization. "Ah know that, Bobby. But we can't make this situation worse."

"Think again," Tenchi's despair lowered him to the ground. "Our situation doesn't need to get worse. We're associated with that Vash the Stampede character. And now we're going to be guinea pigs."

"Well, its not the first time we've been associated with a world terrorist." Roberto's humor was as superficial as his restrained demeanor.

Sam couldn't respond. So far, he was goofing up as a leader. Dani would have avoided this problem easily. His head grew heavier.

* * *

"So you don't know?" Illyana impatiently repeated what she figured.

"I'm afraid not," said the old woman.

"Guessed as much," Illyana slurred her disappointment. Such dour emotions, a part of her life, were especially strong here. She quickly shrugged the old woman. This left Amara the job of exchanging gratitude. "I thank you for your help."

"Thanks for nothing," Illyana added to Amara once she joined her. So far they had zilch information about the jail's whereabouts. As soon as they heard about the boys' incarceration (a scene that had Illyana making a big reaction, nearly throttling the hapless announcer for directions), the two female mutants made the jail their destination. As Amara suggested, getting to the prison would obviously mean meeting up with the rest of the gang, since the only alternative that would keep Dani from there would be her death.

Unfortunately, there was one problem: they were lost. Ways of remedying this problem weren't working.

"Why not use your teleportation abilities?" asked Amara.

"Still on the fritz," Illyana responded with a sulk. "And what really bites is that I can't test it right now. Suppose I 'port back to Limbo without the rest of you, and I can't get back?"

"Reasonable," Amara sighed.

Walking further, their thoughts about the comrades' problem came to mind. "I bet you that Bobby had something to do with this," Illyana couldn't resist the accusation. How dare he get Tenchi mixed up in this!

"Be wary, Illyana," Amara was defensive. "You are not so cold-headed either."

Illyana smirked. "Words from the walking volcano, eh?"

Amara stopped her steps, her eyes emitting a wish for rue on Illyana. "That was insulting."

"Calm down, Amara." Illyana waved her palms for discretion. "I don't want to get into any trouble I can't get myself out of."

"Coward." Amara's tone was not insulting.

"Can't help it," said Illyana. "The demon part of me is really stressing self-preservation. And that's a big deal since most of my powers are either magic-dependent or totally shot like my porting. I have to rely on my own fists from these creeps."

"Hello, milady!" said a slick voice.

"As I was saying," Illyana caught the inviting remark. With a turn, she and Amara spotted a man leaning upon a wall. He was handsome, smartly dressed, at least in a nineteenth-century point of view, thought Illyana. For Amara, it was another variation of the pants-coat-bowtie-dressings that the outside world recognizes as respectable. Try as she might, Amara couldn't seriously imagine her countrymen in similar dress. Thinking of her father in such garb made her lips curl.

Fortunately, Amara's inability to keep a straight face was not exploited. This handsome man's attention was directly on Illyana. Any chance of envy was short-lived, however. Despite the handsome appearance, a sense of trust was missing from this man. His style was like an adult Roberto, but he lacked her friend's favorable traits. Perhaps Amara read this too far, but this man was disturbing. He looked like an owner, ready to conquer his property, inanimate or not. But Amara kept still. Illyana was hardly a naïve girl to such situations. In many ways, she was more adult than she.

On her own, Illyana knew that she had this man's attention. She saw his eyes of interest fell on her, giving her sensations of excitement, intensity, and discomfort.

"Hello, good lady," he bowed with a removal of his hat. There was an artificial side to his manner. "My name is Clarent Gorvel."

Illyana rejected any manners in her response. "None of your business."

"May I know your residence in this dear city?" the undaunted grinned with charm.

"None, at the moment," Illyana kept her guard.

Pleasure filled Clarent's face. "Then may I give you lodgings?"

"That won't be necessary," Illyana attempted to pass away from the man. He saw his cane block her path. Illyana found the irate factor within her growing. Should have known Clarent was the type who didn't take any form of '_No'_ for an answer.

"Kindly remove your cane," she asked.

The man laughed at her rejection, failing to take it seriously. "My, you are a feisty one. And pretty too."

_ Pretty._ Illyana's nerves skyrocketed. Such compliments were not new to this beautiful girl, nor were they rejected. However, there were certain people who shouldn't say such affectionate remarks. Illyana knew of one such person in that category. Clarent Gorvel was kind of like him.

"I'm warning you," Her words morphed to a threat. "Leave me alone."

But Clarent Gorvel never respected any woman's wishes. He feared none of them. Not the line of girls he forced his carnal pleasures upon, nor the ones he impregnated and abandoned, nor the ones he seduced and sent into slavery. This girl would be no exception to his designs. His gentlemanly nature descending in levels, he went for a grab to her arm. "Milady, my intentions are not to be taken lightly."

"Mine neither," Illyana's stoic manners were abandoned. "Let go of me!" she shrieked, freeing her arm as if Clarent's hand was holy. Amara felt ready to assist and attack this swine, but Illyana looked sure in solving this problem on her own.

"And what are you going to do?" Clarent's smile foretold no fear. This left him off guard to Illyana's foot into his face. The kick sent him to the ground wincing.

Illyana wiped the blood from her boot. There was no expression of victory. Just relief. She then ran away. Amara followed with a complimentary smile. "Not so wary about getting into battle, eh?"

"Hey, just 'coz my magicks don't work here doesn't mean I can't still kick ass. By the way, why couldn't you just fry the bastard?"

"I'm not always a walking volcano," Amara smiled.

Meanwhile, their wounded victim looked back at them, his nose a wreck of bruise and blood. His surprise and shock were not good things to his behavior. That stupid, stupid bitch, the staggered assailant growled. No woman would live to treat him like that. A future desire grew within him, a desire to inflict harsh consequences. He knew the right people. Those bitches were heading toward them soon.

* * *

Amara and Illyana's priority of what was toward them left no attention to who was behind them. Even before their situation with the creep, another girl was following them. With her was a boy. His decision to follow was different to the girl. Kite was getting tired of this wild goose chase. What was so important about these two girls? He really couldn't believe that garbage from Lina on what these girls could do. They defeated the Demon Reign gang? Kite had his own share of dumb stories, and none was worse than that. Of course, his frustration with this pursuit shriveled before the chief problem. What was he doing with this girl? There wasn't anything special about her. He should be back on the Sand steamer, the engineering of the vehicle the one thing that kept him fed and close to his father's ship. Such responsibilities, however, did not let him abandon this nitwit girl. Why, he didn't know. "I don't really have time for this!"

Lina said nothing at first. Her eyes were focused on the girls. "C'mon slowpoke!"

"Are you listening to me!?" Kite growled in whisper, only to see his reply get hushed by Lina. That stupid girl!

* * *

As it turned out, these two kids were being followed themselves. Ericks had made a promise to Grandma to look after Lina on this trip. Faithful to her wishes, he couldn't help but sigh at the lengths he had to go for this. That girl was so hard to keep up, especially in a crowded area like this! Lina was always getting into trouble, and he was always getting her out of it, with himself getting into the trouble instead! He was lucky if his hair didn't turn white at the stunts she pulled.

But his golden locks wouldn't turn white. If there were going to be any change, than it would be a blacker color. Ericks touched his long hair. His hands couldn't feel the color distortion hidden under the great hirsute company that bloomed from his head. But it was there, underneath his locks. Was it the sign of his end? Did _he_ have it also?

Ericks changed thoughts. Right now Lina was going into that narrow alley. The people who crossed his path constantly proved a threat to his visual contact with her, but he was sure about not losing her. Ericks was able to notice the kid with her. That could be trouble for him.

A series of cries broke out to Ericks sensitive ear. In another block came a crowded flurry of sounds. Ericks couldn't help but steer toward that direction.

* * *

Lina looked back to hear that commotion, but she ignored it. It was these girls that had her attention. She would prove to Kite that they could so some amazing stuff. This wish really mattered a lot to her.

So far, their discretion was working. Lina saw the two girls lose themselves around a corner. Carefully did she and Kite lean upon their side of the wall, with Lina slowly moving her head beyond the edge.

Her face met Illyana's, staring at her.

"Hi!"

Lina backed away, reacting to the failure of her stealth. Kite remained nonchalant.

"Didn't think we wouldn't know about you, eh?" Illyana was ready for attack.

Lina's response was hostility. "I don't have to apologize to you!"

"If you wanted to be with us," said Amara. "You could have done better than to spy on us."

"We weren't spying on you!" Lina's defensiveness led to lying, an act that Kite couldn't help criticizing through his teeth.

"Then what were you doing?" Illyana snapped her mouth. "Making out with your boyfriend?"

Her question lead to some strong reactions. It was like an anathema to the two children, who went into great lengths to disprove it. "What makes you think he's my boyfriend!" Lina's red cheeks were not anger.

So too were Kite's cheeks. "Yeah, why should I be with a crazy girl like her?"

Now, did the red symbolize anger to Lina. "Who ya calling crazy, idiot?!"

Kite too. "Idiot? Why you…"

Illyana sighed at the sudden proof of these kids' relationship. Denial was always good evidence. She did the same thing to Tenchi. "Whatever. Just stay outta our way."

"Wait, Illyana," Amara stopped her. "These children could be of help." She then went directly to Kite. "I wonder if you can assist us."

But Kite was too busy name-calling with Lina. The two kids were deaf to Amara.

"Do you know the city prison?" Amara continued speaking against the noise. Still did her words fail to come through to Lina and Kite. The most civil of this company, Amara tried again. Then she became the least civil. "Stop bickering!" she roared. The ground where she sat quivered softly to the kids, who quickly got her attention. Amara asked again.

"H-How should I know?" said Kite.

"Satisfied?" said Illyana.

Amara turned away at this failure. "You're right Illyana, we should be on our way."

"Wait, take us with you," Lina invited herself.

"Why should we do that?"

This left Lina with only one option. She went all out with the waterworks. "B-because I can't find Ericks."

Kite didn't believe a single word, but he couldn't help getting into the act. "Please don't get us in trouble!" He sagged his face in total despair, which for a kid his age was hypnotically powerful. "I'm an orphan. My parents were murdered by my wicked uncle who liked little boys more than he should."

Displeasure washed Illyana's face. These kids were slick. Time to let loose the fire! She fell to her knees, throwing angelic eyes over her evil ones. "When I was little, I was kidnapped by a devil sorcerer from another planet. He liked little girls more than he should, and made me his chief apprentice." With her sad face, she threw a finger at Amara. "And my friend here lost her mother to a wicked witch and she was almost sacrificed herself by the same wicked witch. We both met at school, but then some god killed us and he brought us back and we were all sick and sad and we had to go to another school where that same old wicked witch lived with a younger but no different wicked witch." She sniffed. "So please, don't follow us!"

Kite and Lina dropped the 'poor child' act in amazement to Illyana's sob story. She was good at this game! Nothing Kite knew could top that whopper!

* * *

Stopping that drunken gunfighter wasn't an easy job. But fortunately no one was hurt. The fact that no one saw Ericks stop the drunk was also a good thing. No one must recognize him. It was already bad enough that those kids had made a scene showing what had to be inhuman abilities. The worst would be if the real Vash the Stampede was in the city, and not some impostor.

But this success took time. Ericks was forced to catch up to Lina and Kite. Unseen by public eye, he made a superhuman leap to the roof of a building. At the edge, he again made optical contact with Lina.

Then came another scream. An opened block neabry revealed a wild Tomas.

Ericks could only sigh.

* * *

Much to Illyana's resentment, she and Amara were now babysitters. Lina and Kite were attached to them like glue. Amara was nonchalant about this responsibility. Illyana wasn't. She didn't like being a babysitter, watching over some immature brats (even though some of her fellow comrades fit those definitions). But there was probably a more serious reason she had problems with kids younger than her. She resented them for having a childhood. They still had some innocence left. Lucky brats.

Strangely, for someone who stalked these girls, Lina felt awkward being so close to them. Their differences in physique were so noticeable. These two girls were so pretty in face and body. Added to it was the glow of their blond hair. And their breasts: they looked so large and full. Not like her own chest, still as flat as a board. Amara and Illyana were so far above her, Lina critiqued in despair. She may never look as good- ever.

Stop thinking about that, Lina cried to herself. Get to the real point. Show Kite. "So, can you show Kite and me some of your powers?"

Illyana froze at Lina's rather loud question. Her head came to Lina's with such speed that it might collide. She hushed the girl with a finger. Then she broke into a smile and glinted it at any who passed by. The cover of innocence somehow successful, Illyana put a hand on Lina's back. She dragged the kid to an empty alley, the farther the safer. Amara attempted to stop Illyana's behavior, which is why she headed her and Lina off at the alley's opening.

A long arm grabbed Amara's elbow. This alien limb would have instantly burned, if not for Amara's wish of discretion. She would deal with this lout in her own way. But the pull sent her head too close to a broken spout leaning too far from the wall. The impact broke her senses. She was now in her captor's arms, unconscious.

Illyana also found a large, hairy arm around her neck, with the remainder putting something on her face. She called on teleportation, but that failed. This first instinct rendered her other gifts too late for use. The chloroformed handkerchief shoved to her mouth made sure of that.

Free of Illyana's grip, Lina attacked her captor. She was kicked aside. Kite studied the attackers. They were huge and strong, dressed in leather jackets rolled at the sleeves. The ankles to their jeans-garbed legs were wrapped with fur legwarmers.

Kite knew these people. Lina didn't, so she went charging. "Let them go!"

She got a stomach kick that took all wind from her. She collapsed.

Only a few things could really spark Kite. One was any insult to his father. But the view of Lina on the ground, lying hurt. That was a new one. "Get away you asshole!" he jumped without restraint. He got thrown into the wall. The impact knocked him unconscious as well.

The opposition bothersome but hardly difficult, the Roderick Slave Traffickers looked over their new assets.

"What pretty girls we have here!" One of the attackers smiled lustfully.

"And young," said the other, slapping yokes around their necks. Connected to them were chains that manacled Illyana, and Amara's hands.

"Ya nice ladies here are gonna make a fine price."

"Wait!" said a third man, leaving the shadows. He was their employer. "Leave the long-haired girl to me." Clarent smoked a cigarette, feeling a stimulant to his excited nerves. "When I'm done with her, then you can have her."

One of the traffickers gave a look of possible disagreement. Carlet settled this by leaning a cane-sheathed sword upon the goon's neck. "I don't like damaged goods," he smirked with his ice-cold eyes. "And don't forget I told you about them."

Lessening his hostility, the goon smiled. "That hasn't stopped you from wrecking a few, eh?"

"Do I complain about your work?" Clarent sheathed his sword cane.

"Sure, sure," said the crew-cut blond holding the chains. He yanked it, pulling Amara to him. "This gal at least is going to be good merchandise."

The bald goon sweated over his regained safety. "What about the kids?"

"Leave them alone." Clarent's command was without heart. He was too busy fingering Illyana's cheek, like a man checking furniture.

* * *

Restraining the Tomas without anyone seeing him, Ericks attempted to regain his watch on Lina. She was probably now three blocks away.

Then his ears caught a man on top of a building. It didn't look like this position was part of his job. For one moment, Ericks paused. "Why me?" But he had to do what he had to do. This time it was a man committing suicide. And this method was to jump off a building.

Like he usually did in such situations, Ericks thought of the best way to handle it. Most primary of this was the stealth. He quickly got to the rooftop, blocking the door leading to the downstairs. Then he made simple, quiet steps to the suicide-to-be. The only way to stop him would be knocking him out. He really hated doing that, but it was the safest way.

Despite the stealth, the man turned around. Ericks paused and smiled awkwardly, predicting the outcome of his lost incognito existence. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. But the man was different now, his scared nature replaced by a calm look. He even smiled. He walked to the door, attempting to unblock it. Ericks saw this as a good time to run for it. This he did successfully. In minutes he was back on the ground, his mind now on the weird solution. That man's safety gave little comfort. Someone was controlling him. The meaning of that led to freezing patterns within Ericks. Could it be _him_? But doubt came; saving lives was not _his_ forte, seeing how little value _he_ regarded it.

At this point, Ericks was suddenly greeted by a black-haired young lady, with a child. She flashed a look at him. "_Bonjour_ Ericks."

"H-Hello, Shan," said Ericks in recognition. The girl knew French, a lost language.

"You ran out on the doctor."

"I don't like doctors that much," Ericks made a weak smile.

"But I see that you don't really need one," Shan smiled. Ericks almost freaked by her expression. Her look, supposed to be friendly, carried a different meaning. The facial movements were identical to the suicide-to-be. At that he felt a wary aura over her.

"Um, if you excuse me, I'm trying to find Lina."

"Can I follow?" said Shan, her words becoming a warning to Ericks. But Ericks knew that he couldn't be afraid of everyone. Like it or not, Shan and her friends did save him and Lina, and whatever intentions she had doing it, it was still a good thing. So he decided to trust her a little. "Sure." They began to walk side by side. But a new anxiety appeared when Ericks' gaze fell at something.

Shan attempted to share Ericks' vision, but failed. How far could he see? "What is it?"

* * *

On a rooftop, one of the highest of this city, Wolfsbane sat down with legs bent and arms around them. This animal form allowed her to keep rage much better than her human one. Anger was part of an animal's nature. Wish it could be this way forever, the wolf-girl moped.

Why did Dani do that to her? She wasn't going to harm the crowd, as cruel as they were. But no! Her 'best friend' couldn't trust her, getting Shan to use her own powers on her. That spaleen! That traitor. Why didn't Dani understand? She was strong. Strong. No way was she going back to that weakling form again, a girl who couldn't take life's horrible truths.

Her nose twitched. A swirl of scent flew to her. Even the height of a rooftop couldn't keep the wolf-girl from making that connection. The trace pulled her eyes to the roof side and the ground below. Where normal eyes would find the mass populace, Wolfsbane's form of eyes spotted the heat circles around them all. And there was a familiar circle within that multitude. Amara. It glowed among a host of unrecognizable forms, none of them inviting. This group was also moving very fast. This was beyond belief, the wolf-girl thought with shock and delight. Amara was supposed to be a strong girl, but evidently her own power was no match for these kidnappers.

The wolf-girl was satisfied by this prospect. She bent her knees, instantly snapping them straight. It flew the lupine into the air, landing her upon another building. She repeated the action step again and again. She would show those kidnappers, the aerialist's angry mind fought against her common sense. She would show Dani. She would show them all!

The anger overwhelmed her common sense. Wolfsbane's next leap began a little too far from the next building. Her clawed feet managed to touch the edge. Her weight broke the edge, however. As quick as the wolf-girl's arms were, her descent this time was quicker. Her claws scraped the brick wall without digging. There was nothing to break her fall.

* * *

Lina awoke to feel a wet patch on her forehead. She thought it was Grandma. But the figure was too young to be her elder guardian. Awakening to consciousness led to an awakening of pain.

"Be careful," said someone who kept the patch on Lina's forehead. "That is a nasty bump. You're lucky Ericks and me found you two."

"Thanks, Shan," said Ericks, holding Luna in his arms.

Shan gave no wish for a debt. "I have two siblings at home."

Lina's recovery and restoration of mind caused a shift to another person. "Kite! Where is he?"

"Its alright," Shan gave reservation. "Your friend is on the other bench."

Sure enough, the boy was also recovering from his trip into la-la-land. His opening eyes attempted to regain focus. His viewpoint was a tall-slender face with blond hair. "Vash?" he slurred. But the clearer his eyes became, the more the face changed. Long hair now appeared. The shades turned darker. Vash wasn't there anymore. In his place was some yokel.  
Ericks turned to Luna. Kite was becoming too accustomed to his face. Fortunately, Shan's conversation with Kite kept his attention away from the possibility of recognition.

"Who hit you?"

Kite rubbed his head, but then he remembered.

Lina outpaced his realization. "Some big guys came. They took your friends!"

"My friends?" Shan grew tense.

"The blondes!"

Shan stood right up with a curious face. "Who did this?"

"The Roderick Slave Traders," Kite gave the name. "They take young women and sell them into slavery."

The name had different meanings to the oldest members of this group. Ericks' ears pulsed with familiarity of the slave traders. He remembered the pool of blood, and a demon-eyed woman's voice.

_ Here's the good news…The blood shed here today was not that of innocent townfolk…It's from the Roderick Slave Traders…Think of it as spring cleaning…_

Shan too shuddered by the description. It was only a brief repression, for she now brimmed with rage. Her kind features hardened to firm courage. She turned to Luna's new caregiver. "Ericks, give her to me. We have to be leaving."

As the entranced Ericks obediently did as asked, Lina and Kite read Shan's motives. "Take me with you! We want to help."

"What!" Ericks broke from his trance, giving a frightened performance that bordered on exaggeration. "B-But aren't they big mean guys with guns?"

"You coward!" shouted Lina, kicking the older man's leg.

"Ericks is right," Shan took his side. "It is too dangerous for you. But I will not abandon my friends."

"No way!" cried Lina.

"It's too dangerous!"

"And you're going to send a baby to that?" Lina pointed out.

"I'll think of something!" cried Shan in frustration. By the lord, these kids were too much! God help her when Nga and Leong reach their ages. She reconsidered. "How about this?" Shan begrudgingly made a negotiation. "You follow me until I reach my friends. Is that all right?"

Shan got silence, so she heightened her voice. "All right?!"

"S-sure," Lina and Kite made their promises, hiding their crossed fingers.

* * *

In a café, Dani told her stuff to Doug and Warlock. Doug reacted to the identity of Ericks with sparkling eyes. "That's awesome."

Dani stared at her friend. "And the idea that we've been with a wanted outlaw who could have killed us at any time makes no difference?"

"Sure it does, Dani," Doug's bore no serious expression in his face. "But are we sure that the real Vash might be a bad guy. You told me that he never killed anybody. That's a very low body count in comparison to the acts of our absent teacher."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Dani exhaled a big breath. She wished she had Doug's optimism, his feeling that this is an adventure that will end happily (at least in most cases). "Too bad that doesn't help us find a way to bail the rest of our male team. We barely have enough money for that. We might have to make some."

"How about Locke an' me entertain the crowds?" said Doug. He found himself the target of the disapproving eye of the chief.

"How do we do that?"

"Locke can be a guitar, and I can fake-play him. Sing a few songs in different languages."

"Sorry, John Denver," Dani's heavy brow was a veto to that idea.

But Doug was full of them. "How about you play a magician, using your powers?"

Dani's gaunt face made him realize that too was definitely a _No_. "I'm not showing my powers like some poor Shawnee or Cherokee. Selling their pride on a sidewalk. Besides, showing off is what got our friends behind bars." She massaged her forehead. "Geez, I should've been there to off Bobby's idea at birth."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea!" shouted Doug with edginess.

"Did I say it was?" Dani shouted back, noting the nerve she hit. "Am I using tribal torture on you, huh?"

Remorse replaced Doug's reluctance. "No," he sulked.

Dani now expressed her understanding. "Doug, I know ya have a problem 'bout coming out."

"It's not…" Doug shouted, than lessened the sound of his words to a growl. "I'm not afraid of telling my secret." Looking around, he quieted down instantly.

"If ya shout it that way," Dani replied in whisper, "its not gonna stay a secret."

Frustration guarded Doug's resolve. "Look, let's leave that alone. We have Sam, Bobby, and Tenchi to think about."

"An' on top of that, we still don't know what happened to Magneto and Betsy."

"Yeah," Doug's reply was somber. Dani also noticed this. Guess insecurities over powers and identity wasn't the only chip on the shoulder of their favorite translator.

Doug looked to the door. "Anyone see Mama Shan?"

"She's with Luna."

"Hanging around Magneto's grandkid a lot I see."

"Shan already got two kids to look after. It comes naturally with her."

"Wonder if she's using Luna to keep her mind off her siblings?"

"Not a bad guess. Just zip your mouth 'bout it."

While Doug and Dani discussed how to make ends meet, Warlock was examining the surroundings. Of course, he/it had to do this exploration with the appearance of a human. It was unusual. All these different human beings, the techno-organism concluded, all in different forms of outer paraphernalia. Just like selffriends. Self never understood such habits. But then again, self was not an earthling. Self's own logic and humans' logic failed to integrate.

His/its eyes moved left and right like a lantern of a rotating lighthouse, at least as far as normal pupils could go. Very limited, but Warlock knew enough that having his/its eyes hover around his/its head would overload these humans' acceptance of self-ordained normalcy. The best the techno-organic alien could do was rotate his/its head to a limit that was safely designated _normal_.

From his/its perspective, Warlock's optical vision could still detect the incandescence within these humans- their lifeglow. This vigil lead to an eye pause. Upon his/its direction was a void of the glow, at the table before theirs. However, the sensors within Warlock disagreed with this void. There was a person sitting at that area, lifeglow or not.

"SELFFRIENDS!" Warlock loudly declared, getting hushing noises from Doug and Dani.

"SELF- recognizes- GESTURES- as- SOUND- depression." Warlock concluded, in an equally bombastic sound.

"Locke, don't declare it," Doug advised in whisper. "Do it."

And so Warlock spoke again, in whispered tones. "SELF- detects- ANOMALY- presence."

Both Mutants took their friend's answer at his/its word. "Where?" Dani moved closer.

"BEHIND."

Doug almost turned around to see the identity of this anomaly. But a handgrip from Dani suppressed this innocently reflexive action. "What do you mean by an anomaly?" the leader asked.

"ANOMALY- self- DEFINED- as- DEVIATE- of- LIFEGLOW."

Both Dani and Doug put their minds to this study. Somebody lacking a lifeglow was probably not a living being. So what was it, a robot or something? Dani quickly considered a tactic for further information. Suddenly, her thinking was bombarded by new thoughts.

"Now what's up with you?" asked Doug.

Dani was already in the realization of signals and ideas, none of which came from her brain. "I've got a mindflash from Rahne!" she declared like a happy scientist making a discovery. As usual, her pleased face dropped to its usual downbeat mood. "Looks like Amara's in trouble."

They all rose up and turned to the door. To their advantage, the anomaly was in their direction. It looked like a normal guy, except for the cold stares. Despite the temptation of learning more, Dani pressed forward to the greater priority, pushing her two comrades to the door. The flash of rapport thoughts had just now been cut off. Rahne was deliberately trying to hide her thoughts from her. The Cheyenne felt reason to criminate her friend. What was with that girl! Such accusations died down under Dani's own responsibility for the situation. She had to help Rahne.

"Boy, trouble must have abandonment issues with us," said Doug.

"That ain't funny, Doug." Dani's stares were at empty space. "The team's pretty much in half-power. The teach an' Betsy are missing, Sam, Bobby, and Tenchi are in jail, an' Shan's got her hands full with Luna. Now Amara's a prisoner. It might be a guess that Illyana might be in the same mess."

This enlivened Doug's faith. "Who said we were at half-power?" the boy excitedly declared.

Dani sighed, than made a weak smile. "You're gonna hafta help break Sam an' company out!"

"Leave that to me an' Locke!" Doug made a cocky pose, complete with toothy smile and a raised thumb.

"Fine Doug," Dani had a bad feeling about this. "But under my rules. One, get Tenchi's sword. Two, don't break them out. Just pick them up. I'll give them the signal. Two, get Tenchi's sword."

Doug found some disappointment in how his role had been deflated to just being transport. But a rescue was still a rescue.

Warlock shared some reluctance. "QUERY: rahne?"

"I'll find Rahne," she said. "You get Sam and look for Amara. We'll meet somehow. Get going!"

With literal push, Doug and Warlock were on their way. Now it was her turn. Furtop, she remarked to herself, you better not get yourself killed!

Dani thought of getting Brightwind. But as long as the two suns were up, her horse would make a scene. Just then, she heard Shan's voice calling to her. There were other people with her. Lina and some boy…and Ericks.

Dani toughened herself to this confrontation with the man who was secretly Vash the Stampede. "Shan, we've got a problem."

"As well," explained Shan. "Illyana and Amara have been kidnapped."

"That confirms things." Dani's experience over this news failed to dull her concern. "You're going t' help me find Rahne."

"But what about Luna?"

"I'll take care of her!" Ericks' call was almost frantic.

"I bet you would," Dani's reply had dagger-eyes. The reading of it by his own eyes caused the pupils to harden with intensity. Ericks' own breath left him. She knew!

"What do you mean by that?" Lina snappily replied to Dani's words.

Dani now stared at her. Telling this girl would be good. She then looked at Ericks, seeing his perspiration over the advantage she had. But Rahne's life gave no time for the big unmasking scene.

"We saved your life, Ericks and Lina," Dani's word was filled with a projection of rue on her target. "You owe us big time. You take care of Luna. If anythin' happens t' her, you'll answer t' me. If not, then this tyke's grandpa." He eyes grew tenser. "Believe me, you're better off dealin' with me."

Her warning had a huge effect on Ericks. He hid his eyes under the shades. Why did he keep meeting these girls?

To Lina, these were the words of a very bitchy girl. Words that made her own reaction an unpleasant one. Kite analyzed the moment with his own conclusions. "You sure meet a lot of strange people," he said to Lina's earshot.

"C'mon Shan!" Dani shouted in her departure. Luna was now in the protesting Lina's arms. Shan kissed the babe's forehead, and joined Dani in a fast pursuit.

Now there were a man and two kids and a baby. Lina chafed at the unfairness of this deal. "I don't know what to do with this kid!" Her resentment grew as the kid began to cry.

Finding it hard to bear the screams, Kite attempted a rejection. "You think I know?"

Lina now felt really cornered with the responsibility. "Ericks, can you hold him?" But Ericks seemed like he was in his own world right now. Indeed, her friend resembled a statue. As white as one too.

* * *

Sam buried his head, sitting lower than his cellmates. Tenchi sat beside him, attempting in some way to share and relieve his problem, despite the fact that he really wanted to blame him for their situation. Roberto, meanwhile, was at the corner of the cell, ruminating with a grim mouth and folded arms. His best friend was in torment over this horrible situation. But some invisible wall appeared to block his way of aid. What could he do? Say that he was the guilty one? The reluctance troubled him. Sometimes being proud meant being a jerk.

Sam's left ear felt a pulse. The micro-transmitter, ignored by the authorities, had a message. His head rising from the darkness, he listened closely to what was transmitted. A name was mentioned. It rammed him like a real cannonball. "Amara's been kidnapped! Illyana too!"

Now it was Tenchi's turn to react. He practically jumped to Sam's side. "Who did it?"

Roberto took the news with equal displeasure. "Now there is no reason we should stay here anymore."

Tenchi nodded agreeably. "So who's going to break us out?"

"Leave that to me, mes brave," Roberto smiled.

"Stop!" Sam attempted order.

Roberto glared at his best friend. "Are you kidding me?"

Sam was now himself again. "We hafta wait for a signal."

Frustration broke any self-control in Roberto. "And when is that?!" he shouted.

The transmitter in Sam's ear then made a noise his ear could only register. "Now!"

The shape of Roberto's grin was the one detectable thing after his body turned black. Muscled fingers grabbed the bars. A lean back was all it took for the wall to crack and break. He then dropped this wall to the floor. This was what Sunspot expected. What he failed to consider was the great amount of dust and debris. It flooded the cage, giving him, Sam, and Tenchi some moments of coughing. So much for the dramatic departure.

Sam now saw that a future in solitary confinement was now in sight. Better to avoid it. He grabbed both Tenchi and Sunspot and called upon his own mutant power. With the roaring sound and a bodily charge, the trio was out of the hole before the dust had settled. Unfortunately, this meant something else, as Tenchi frantically cried out. "The wall!"

Cannonball grunted in the concentration. He began to move upward, only just avoiding impact with the wall. Only just.

"Where to now?" shouted Tenchi. His answer was granted with the spotting of a craft in the sky. A very recognizable one. Arms came out of the 'craft,' grabbing the trio into him/itself. Inside, the three were greeted by Doug. "Enjoy being jailbirds?"

"Quiet you," Roberto marched to the kid. "Didn't see you visiting us. Coward."

"Shaddup, Bobby," Doug sternly replied. "As if you blowing your identity has helped you."

"At least I'm not afraid to tell anyone about who I am," Roberto flung his words like arrows.

"No time for this!" shouted Sam, taking full order. "Let's go after Amara an' Illyana!" His last sentence stressed the first girl's name, an emphasis not lost on everyone there.

"But my sword?" Tenchi pleaded.

A long hand then came to him, carrying his heirloom. "WISH- provided?"

Clasping the sword with devotion, Tenchi gave his first smile since the fight. "Yes it is. Thanks, Locke."

"As you should," added Doug. "Warlock managed to get it out without anyone noticing."

"At least not yet." Roberto made his own addition.

Doug ignored that, for the moment. "Okay, Locke: Initiate cloaking device."

* * *

A good distance away from Maurch city, there was a farm. Nearby was the owner. He was putting down his hoe, stopping for a moment's rest. The sun was soon to be gone, and there was still much work to do.

Not helping him was distractions. His four-year old son was before him, stacking some rocks together with curiosity that always resulted in delight. This removed the father's problem with the work. He couldn't help but chuckle. The boy's smile eased his heart.

"Tomas. You run along to your mother now!"

The boy did as was told, scurrying away to the house. He was at the door when heard his father's cry again. "Tomas!"

The child stopped and scurried back to his father. His young mind wondered what his father wanted from him. Could it be a gift? The idea excited him immensely. "Yes, daddy?

His father ran a pitchfork through the child's chest. He then pulled it into the air, taking the impaled child with it. In those precious seconds, the child cried. The screams lessened shortly after. His short life was now over.

And his murderer, the man who fathered him, the man who loved him as life itself, now dropped the pitchfork. He just looked at his actions, his mind going through a hundred different reasons to understand what he had just done.

Near this tragedy was a vehicle. Inside, the traveler thought with emotionless expectation. A scream was heard, the sound making the passenger smile. This father helped in bringing life to that child. But life was pain. It was only natural that the parent should prove that. Pain was the only truth.

He had a companion. It was a giant doll. Its movements were as artificial as its opening mouth, but it had a voice. "They have been located, Legato. Maurch City."__

Once the jaw of this inorganic servant ended 'his' address, Legato became pleased. He hated it. Pleasure was a vice, a threat to the ideals of pain. So _they_ have been located. More recruits for the glory of agony. The city that they inhabit will be their first test in bringing pain. If only Vash the Stampede was there. Then Legato would surely please his master. He would be granted forgiveness for so wantonly trying to spare Vash pain through the mercy of death.

There shall be no more mercy. They will live. They will feel pain.

* * *

The world of Gunsmoke had many cities and towns. Humankind was stuck here, scraping out a living in every city they made. As a result, it would unusual for any of the living centers to be empty of such life. But Magneto and Psylocke found such a place. Their ability of sight allowed them to notice this place, as their psychic abilities did not.

The conclusion that this was a ghost town did not suffice. None of the buildings presented the ravages of disrepair and abandonment. Further evidence contradicted the possibility. Would a ghost town have tables bearing cups half-filled? Would a ghost town have tattered laundry still hanging on the strings?

"This is the umpteenth town we have headed to," Betsy spoke with frustration, "only to find nothing. Where could he…they be?"

Magneto gave no reply, even though he noted Betsy's mistake in words, an error she suddenly covered up with a nonchalant air. Demeanor or not, it was apparent that she was thinking about Doug Ramsey. Magneto was not blind to his students' lives. The vast files that Charles Xavier had left to him proved minuscule compared to his personal experiences with the Mutants. He knew about the special ties the students had with others …even the ones that seemed beyond a students' crush.

If only this knowledge allowed him a clue of their whereabouts, Magneto despaired. That was a power he seriously lacked. His own psychic abilities were strong, but without mechanical help they lacked range. The accompaniment of Charles would have been able to expand his telepathic abilities all over this world, pinpointing the students quickly and accurately. Miss Braddock's power, sadly, was not equal to her predecessor.

Of course, the idea of the New Mutants or his granddaughter not being on this planet at all loomed in his thoughts. Magneto's intelligence brought many scenarios on why this could be. That they were in another place was within Illyana's ability, though Magneto was as yet unable to delve more into that student's powers, or its limitations. An ignorance that had consequences for them.

Since this spot was vacant, the next area should be the next destination. But Magneto found himself unable to move just yet. There was something attractive about this place. It was as if it had its own magnetic pull to the Master of Magnetism.

Such connection was lacking in his telepathic companion. That is not to say Betsy didn't find some value with it. Her manor had villages almost like this, the kind her parents prohibited her from visiting due to class.

Another asset was that it was so quiet. It was a soothing place for her all-too sensitive mind, not the usually busy community where thousands of loud mental voices would ram her mind with the impact of a jackhammer. Although she could take the pain, that did not mean she didn't need to go to a solitary place once and awhile. Places like the School for Gifted Youngsters, Braddock Manor were such places for that.

The nostalgia was brief. Betsy wanted to leave, and that meant contacting Magneto. She was not afraid of this man, or at least didn't show it. That meant something, considering the man's reputation. Magneto was the world's greatest threat, striving for mutant conquest over humanity. He was even tried for crimes against mankind (prosecuted, by all people, by Sir Jason Jaspers!). That fact probably made Magneto the lesser evil in her mind, but it failed to erase his dark past.

"Magneto?"

But her calls to him resulted in no answer. Magneto was now invulnerable to any outside voice. He had never been to this town before, but it was familiar to him. Some chord was struck in the Headmaster's mind. It made him remember a boy who lived in such a place. In a place like this, the boy would hear rumors of nearby towns suddenly becoming empty of people. This was fertile ground for the boy's imagination, giving him amazing reasons for these disappearances. These causes were innocent, dreams of wonder, immune to dark reality.

Magneto felt the knowledge to critique that boy's experience as being so very long ago. But the detail was vivid, despite being memories of a distant past. Magneto lacked such length. His rejuvenation to a younger man had shortened that gap, bringing a glow to the images as if they were brand new.

Sadly, the wounds had also been freshened. The silence of this area left Magneto's ears open to the sounds from his memory. He heard a pounding on a door and its subsequent destruction. Images joined in the sounds. The soldier with the angry face roaring orders of immediate departure to the boy and his family. There followed a long, crowded migration to a field filled with soldiers. Throughout this trip, the boy lacked fear. After all, God was protecting him and his family.

At that field, they came to a stop. The boy was beginning to get confused. What precisely did these soldiers wish for them? God must be working in mysterious ways.

Then came a sound of guns. The child's beliefs went to a different tune. His family, his village, his belief in God, all these fell with the consequences of the soldiers' bullets. And despite the developing magnetic shields that protected him, the boy died, his innocence buried with the corpses. A different person rose from that mass grave of bodies, the same age but older. Any happiness in his survival was brief. Awaiting him was a place called Auschwitz.

"Magneto?" a voice broke into his sensitive thoughts with merciless force.

"What is it?" Magneto threw his head to Betsy. His eyes glared cold, as if ready for a kill. Every body part tensed like a spring ready to break. Whatever Betsy had thought of Magneto beforehand paled to this. But the porcelain doll features of Betsy showed an amazing resilience to the shock. "I merely meant that we should get going."

Magneto failed to answer her words again. He moved swiftly from the woman. She presently did not exist in his view. His one priority was information. What had happened here? That was the question that now filled his thoughts. The ideas of wonder no longer worked. Religion had been gone long in his heart. In its place were more pragmatic beliefs that defined humanity better than a belief in God. Darwin, Nietzche, Wells. Their doctrines told greater truths. Natural selection. The superior species weeding out the undesirables. The strong against the weak. That was what life had taught him. A majority would always turn against anyone considered minor. Mutantkind, in a twisted paradox, was the new 'minority.' He would avenge their persecution by mankind.

But that dream was no longer his life anymore, was it? Magneto was now for Charles' dream for the coexistence between the majority and the minority. He darted through the streets. Someone had to be alive. Even if they were human, the discovery of at least one life was worth this search in Magneto's view. He threw his magnetic powers to detecting. He discovered no one. But the headmaster kept on his search.

His quest ended at the center of the place. There was a huge monument. A word was scribed upon it. Magneto felt the iron from its bloody letters. _Knives._

Magneto stared at this piece for a long time. Thoughts of before were changing into new ones.

"So it is the same here," Magneto's lips spoke through a frozen face. Whether miles in time or in space, genocide still was a doctrine. Evidence? He didn't need evidence. This was enough of a testimony.

His fist began to crackle. Electrical currents bowed to the will of his hand. These currents followed his hand as it pointed to the monument. It exploded.

The great sound died off, returning a silence that exposed the footsteps of Betsy. She looked at this scene, her telepathy unable to comprehend the reasons. "What happened?" she asked.

Magneto remained silent. If this was to be the murderer's testament of his actions, then Magneto will leave him like the monument. Debris.

"I fear my students and Luna may be in great danger." No emotion was in his words.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Author's note: I am very sorry for the long wait it took for this chapter to come. Hopefully this storyline won't go as long as _Kakarrotto._

The italicized quote is from Vol. 2 of the manga _Trigun_ by Yasuhiro Nightow.

NEXT TIME: One should be devoted to friends, even die for them, but should they let others die for them?


End file.
